Kurai Yuki
by Kagami Kurotsuki
Summary: Meskipun ayahnya membunuhnya sejak ia berumur 7 tahun dan terlahir kembali sebagai sesuatu yang baru... yakni sebagai senjata manusia pertama yang ada didunia Shinobi, meskipun ia tidak ingin menginginkannya tapi apa daya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menerima takdir yang kejam ini. ( bego bikin Sumary ). no emotion naru. Graynaru. strongnaru. not Godlike naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurai Yuki **

Chapter 1

Di sebuah tempat yang tak diketahui, Di dalam sebuah ruangan, terdapat sosok seorang anak berambut kuning pirang, di dalam sebuah tabung yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau, sosok itu tak memiliki tubuh bagian lengkap, dia mempunyai luka yang cukup dalam dibagian perut.

Dia hanya mempunyai tangan kanan saja dan kedua kaki dan tangan satu laginya seperti hancur karena sebuah ledakan, Dan nama pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah Uzumaki naruto.

Perlahan lahan sosok dalam cairan itu pun membuka matanya.

Naruto P.O.V

Kubuka mataku secara perlahan, walaupun sedikit perih aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku.

Kulihat bagian tubuhku yang tidak utuh ini, yang perlahan lahan mulai beregenerasi.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri,didalam tabung yang berisi cairan hijau ini.

Entah entah kenapa aku bisa berada didalam kondisi ini.

Karena yang kuingat adalah, aku sudah… mati.

Aku masih mengingat siapa aku dulu aku adalah seorang anak yang terlahir dari pasangan Namikaze minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang resmi menyandang marga namikaze.

Aku masih mengingat kejadian itu saat aku berada di desa yang bernama konoha.

Naruto P.O.V end

**FLASH BACK ON**

Di suatu desa lebih tepatnya desa konohagakure dimana desa itu pernah diserang oleh monster berekor 9 yang bernama Kyubi yang disummon oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara.

Dan pada saat itupun kyubi muncul di dalam desa konoha dan memporak porandakan desa tersebut, minato yang pada saat itu menjabat sebagai hokage tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menyegel monster tersebut ke salah satu anaknya yang bernama naruko.

dan pada saat akan melakukan penyegelan dia dibuat pingsan oleh sandaime, dan Sandaime hokage akhirnya menggunakan shikifujin yang akan digunakan oleh minato, dan itu pun membuat sandaime mati karena resiko jutsu tersebut, sejak saat itulah naruko dianggap sebagai pahlawan desa.

Mungkin orang orang akan kesulitan membedakan kami, jika kami tidak memiliki pebedaan.

Dan salah satu yang membedakan kami hanyalah gender kami.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi orang orang mulai memandang kami berbeda.

Naruko atau kakaku yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, orang tua ku juga sama, selalu memanjakan dia.

Awalnya aku tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut, karena dia adalah seorang jinchuriki.

Dan pada saat ini, di umur ku yang baru menginjak 7 tahun, dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau,cinta,kasih sayang, semua dia dapatkan, para warga konoha memperlakukan dia bagaikan dewa sendiri, sedangkan aku hanya terlupakan.

Pada saat berlatih menjadi shinobi pun dia selalu belajar dengan orang tuaku, aku juga mengetahui bahwa dia memang memounyai cakra yang besar, sedangkan diri ku hanya mempunyai cakra yang sedikit, atau mungkin hampir tidak ada.

Aku berusaha berlatih seorang diri dalam menguasai ninjutsu aku bersuha untuk meningkatkan jumlah cakraku dengan bantuan gulungan gulungan ninjutsu yang ada di perpustakaan namikaze.

Karena aku tau meminta belajar pada mereka tidak ada gunanya, karena aku pernah meminta pada mereka untuk melatihku, namun mereka hanya menyuruhku belajar sendiri dan membentaku hanya karena cakra yang kumiliki sangat kecil.

Dan pada hari itu seseorang berambut panjang jambrik datang kerumah ku, yang aku ketahui bernama jiraiya, dan pada saat itu aku sengaja menguping untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan ayah ku berkata.

"Naruto hanya mempunyai cakra yang kecil, tidak seperti kakaknya yang bercakra besar… "

orang tuaku lebih mementingkan naruko dibanding diriku, aku bertanya kepada diriku kenapa… hanya karena cakraku yang kecil, aku akan mencari jalan supaya aku mempunyai cakra yang besar.

Namun aku terlalu naïf utuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Sampai, aku terlalu berharap bahwa… suatu saat nanti kami akan menjadi… keluarga yang bahagia.

Namun aku tahu bahwa itu semua, hanyalah…

**Harapan yang bodoh.**

XXX

Sampai pada akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi. Saat aku sedang berjalan di sebuah danau.

Orang yang kusebut, ayah muncul secara tiba tiba disampingku. Dia lansung memegang bahuku, dan setelah itu aku menghilang bersama dia.

Kemudian, aku berada disebuah tempat yang tidak aku ketahui, tempat ini seperti hutan menurutku.

Dan kemudian, dia menusuk perutku dengan kunainya, aku langsung memuntahkan darah, mencoba menahan rasa sakit ini aku bertanya kepadanya.

" Kenapa… kenapa… kau melakukan ini?"

Kemudian dia berbisik di telingaku dengan datar.

" Kau hanyalah aib bagi keluargaku, lebih baik kau mati disini dan terlupakan"

" Sialan…. Kau "

Dan hatiku serasa hancur berkeping keeping setelah dia mengucapkan itu, aku langsung saja mengumpat sumpah serapah padanya, namun aku tahu bahwa itu tak ada gunanya.

Kemudian dia menendangku cukup jauh, aku pun langsung menghantam sebuah pohondan dia lalu melemparkan 2 buah kunai yang mempunyai sebuah kertas yang aku tidak tahu itu apa.

Kunai-kunai itu menancap di dekat tangan kiriku dan juga kaki ku, kemudian.

Boooooommmmmm.

Kertas itu meledak dan menghancurkan tangan kiriku dan kedua kakiku.

Setelah dia melaukan itu, aku melihat dengan keadaan yang sedikit tersadar, dia kembali menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

Aku bertanya pada diriku apakah diriku tidak berguna, hanya karena cakra yang kupunya kecil.

Aku kembali memuntahkan darah, aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa di umur ku yang masih belia ini bahwa, aku akan segera… mati.

Tubuhku mulai kaku,dengan mataku yang sembab seperti kehilangan cahayanya.

Kuraba bekas tusukan dia berikan padaku, darah ini, darah yang kupegang sendiri.

Aku pun kembali memuntahkan darah, aku mengangkat tangan ku, seperti menggapai sesuatu.

Namun, tanganku langsung ambruk, dengan kata lain, aku sudah….

**Mati**

..

**~Kurai~Yuki~**

**..**

**FLASH BACK END**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Tapi sepertinya takdir membiarkan anak itu hidup kembali, dengan berada didalam tabung yang berisi cairan hijau ini, anak itu kembali hidup, itulah yang anak itu pikirkan, namun dalam benaknya dia mungkin hidup kembali, tapi mungkin bukan sebagai manusia lagi, itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Dan pada saat ini munculah 2 orang pria yang sedang melihat keadaan sosok itu, dia sedang melihat perkembangan dari penelitian yang dia ciptakan pada sosok itu yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

" Bagaimana dengan keadaan tubuhnya, apakah terjadi peningkatan ?. tanya pria itu kepada sosok pria disebelahnya tersebut, sambil melihat sosok anak laki laki yang berada dalam tabung berisi cairan hijau tersebut.

" Seperti nya begitu, tubuhnya masih perlu beregenerasi untuk waktu yang cukup lama, karena dia adalah seorang anak yang kutemukan dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa " jawab pria tersebut, sosok itu bertanya kembali.

" Dan bagaimana dengan kekuatan yang kau berikan padanya ? ". pria itu kembali bertanya

" Sepertinya tubuh nya menerima dengan baik kekuatan yang kuberikan pada anak itu "

" Jadi begitu."

Kedua sosok itu kemudian melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

XXX

Dan pada saat ini, sosok yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan beberapa orang misterius yang sedang memeriksa perkembangan tubunya, dan Naruto yang pada saat ini dalam keadaan yang sudah sadarkan diri, hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa emosi.

Dirinya juga tahu bahwa orang orang ini, tidak hanya menyembuhkan luka luka fatal yang dia alami, mungkin orang orang ini juga pasti memiliki maksud tertentu dalam menghidupkan nya kembali.

Dan sepertinya apa yang dipikirkan naruto memang benar, setelah itu, pintu dari tabung itu dengan perlahan terbuka,menampakan sosok naruto dengan tubuh yang kembali normal, dan naruto keluar dari dalam tabung itu dengan perlahan.

Dan kemudian, naruto langsung dibawa oleh sosok sosok itu kedalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, kemudian datang sosok lain yang memebawa pakaian untuk dikenakan naruto.

Jujur saja, naruto melihat pakain itu cukup aneh, sebuah pakaian yang terdiri dari baju dan celana sepahayang berwarna hitam, naruto hanya datar datar saja dan tanpa emosi langsung memakai pakainan yang telah diberikan sosok itu.

Kemudian sosok sosok misterius yang ada didalam ruangan itu pergi ke suatu tempat, untuk melihat hasil percobaan yang mereka ciptakan.

Salah satu sosok tersebut kemudian bicara dengan michrophone yang ada diruangan itu.

" sekarang, cobalah kau ubah tanganmu menjadi senjata, kau cukup fokus dan bayangkan saja senjata apa yang ingin kau buat. "

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk saja, kemudian dia menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk merubah tangang kanannya menjadi senjata, kemudian tangannya perlahan berubah menjadi pedang yang terbuat dari es.

Namun tak lama pedang yang terbuat dari tangan kanan naruto meledak menjadi pecahan es, naruto langsung memegang pergelangan tangan kanan nya dan meringis kesakitan.

Di umurnya yang masih 7 tahun mungkin memang agak sulit mengendalikan kekuatan yang mereka berikan pada Naruto

Salah satu sosok yang ada disebelah sosok yang berada didalam ruangan itu langsung berbicara.

" Sepertinya tubuhnya masih belum beradaptasi dengan baik dengan kekuatan itu " orang itu mengelurakan pendapatnya, kemudian sosok yang berbicara melalui michrophone itu bertanya padanya.

" Kalu boleh tau kekuatan apa yang kau berikan pada anak itu ? ". orang itu kemudian menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok itu.

" sebuah crytal es yang kubuat dalam penelitianku, aku sudah pernah mengujinya pada tubuh tubuh orang dewasa terdahulu, namun tubuh tubuh orang terdahulu itu menolak crytal es itu, dan kemudian tubuh orang itu meledak menjadi butiran butiran es. " orang itu menjawab dengan datar dan menghela napasnya, kemudian orang itu menjawab kembali.

" Tapi sepertinya anak tersebut menerima crytal es tersebut dengan baik, tapi sepertinya dia masih belum terbiasa dengan kekuatan itu, dan untuk saat ini masukan anak tersebut kedalam tabung itu lagi untuk memulihkan tubuhnya."

" hmm… jadi, proyek ini masih belum sempurna "

" begitulah "

Naruto Yang ada dibawah sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kananya membatin sesuatu 'Sō ka_, mereka semua ingin merubah tubuhku menjadi sebuah senjata untuk penelitian mereka'._

Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu kembali menemui naruto dan menggiring naruto ketempat itu lagi, setelah sampai ke tempat itu, naruto masuk kedalam tabung itu dan tentunya dengan keadaan yang telanjang.

XXX

Sudah lama naruto berada di tempat itu dia juga tidak tahu berapa waktu yang dia habiskan bersama sosok sosok itu.

Percobaan demi percobaan sudah naruto lakukan, namun seperti biasa tubuhnya masih belum bisa menerima kekuatan itu, tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu, mungkin untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, mungkin naruto bisa mengendalikan kekuataan tersebut.

Kekuatan yang mereka berikan pada naruto cukup unik, dengan kekuatan ini naruto dapat merubah tubunya menjadi es sesuka hatinya, tapi naruto tahu, kekuatan ini masih dalam proses untuk pengendalian, mungkin dia juga bisa membuat es dari ketiadaan, itulah yang naruto pikirkan sekarang ini.

Beberapa waktu sudah terlewati, sosok sosok itu juga mulai meninjau perkembangan naruto, dan kini naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu, tapi dia juga perlu melatih konsentrasinya untuk bisa lebih jauh dalam mengendalikan kekutan itu.

Dan pada saat ini naruto sedang melatih kekuatan barunya itu, dan kali ini tentunya tubuh nya sudah menerima dengan baik kekuatan es tersebut.

Di umurnya yang sekarang ini menginjak 10 tahun, Naruto sudah melatih sedikit kekutan nya itu, namun naruto juga tahu itu masih belumlah cukup.

Dan saat ini naruto sedang berada didalam ruang khusus nya untuk mencoba kekuatannya itu, saat ini naruto sedang berkonsentrasi untuk merubah tangannya menjadi senjata, dan dia berhasil, dia merubah tangannya menjadi sebuah pedang es tipis yang cukup lebar, namun sepertinya sangat tajam.

Para sosok yang melihat itu cukup terkejut dengan perkembangan naruto, walaupun sedikit lama tapi itu cukup, dan bagi naruto ini masih belum cukup karena dia hanya mampu membuat tangan nya saja menjadi senjata, namun untuk kedepannya naruto akan melatih kembali kekuatannya itu.

**~Kurai~Yuki~**

Untuk sekarangan dia berada didalam sebuah ruangan, atau naruto harus menyebutnya sebagai kamar, dan didalam kamar itu tidak ada apa apa, melainkan hanya sebuah kasur berukuran sedang, untuk naruto tempati, dan naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya pada kasur itu, dirinya juga tentu mengerti, sebagai senjata dia juga harus membuang semua emosinya, baik itu senang, sedih, ataupun marah.

Dan naruto yang saat ini tengah berbaring di atas kasur, dia juga tidak peduli apa yang keluraga nya pikirkan sekarang, berharap keluarga nya mencari nya, namun naruto juga tahu bahwa itu semua mustahil, atau tidak mungkin, karena dia bukan lah... manusia lagi.

XXX

Dan sepertinya sosok sosok itu juga sudah memberi dia nama atau mungkin panggilan tertentu, dan nama itu adalah " Kōri " yang berati es sesuai dengan kemampuannya itu, dia juga tidak peduli dengan itu, dia menerima namanya dengan wajah datarnya dan tanpa emosi.

Sekarang ini dia kembali keruangannya atau bisa disebut kamarnya, Merebahkan dirinya diatas kasurnya itu, Untuk sejenak dia berpikir apakah dia akan memberontak pada mereka, Naruto juga tahu, meskipun mereka telah mengutak-atik tubuhnya, Naruto juga tidak akan melayani mereka.

Saat ini naruto kembali melatih kekuatannya itu, disebuah ruang yang sering Naruto gunakan untuk latihannya itu, Naruto saat ini sedang melatih tehnik kenjutsunya, kenjutsunya lebih mengutamakan pada kecepatan dalam membunuh targetnya, dengan merubah tanganya menjadi senjata berupa pedang es yang cuku lebar, namun tajam.

Sebenarnya naruto juga sudah mempunyai 4 tekhnik lainnya, yang pertama adalah Kōri Shuriken, Naruto menciptakan Shuriken dari ketiadaan udara di sekeliling tubuhnya, Shuriken itu akan langsung menyerbu pada targetnya, tergntung berapa jumlah taget yang akan diserangnya, Naruto juga bisa membuat shuriken sebanyak yang dia mau, dan langsung menghujani targetnya itu.

Yang kedua adalah Kōri Senbon, Naruto membuat tekhnik ini umtuk melumpuhkan target, dan juga Kōri Senbon akan langsung melakukan pembekuan pada target yang terkena tekhnik ini, pembekuan nya juga tidak terlalu luas hanya sekitar 20 centimeter, tapi itu juga seberapa banyak Kōri Senbon mengenai target.

Yang ketiga adalah Kōri no hyōketsu, sebuah tekhnik dimana Naruto memegang tubuh targetnya, dan tubuh target yang terpegang oleh naruto akan langsung melakukan pembekuan, naruto juga bisa membekukan seluruh tubuh target itu dan menghancurkan nya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Kōri Dōmu, tekhnik ini adalah tekhnik pertahanannya, Naruto akan membuat sebuah kubah es yang cukup tebal untuk melindunginya dari serangan yang mematikan, seperti sebuah ledakan yang akan mengenainya.

Naruto menyudahi latihan kenjutsunya, sekarang dia akan pergi kembali keruangannya, diumurnya yang sekarang menginjak 12 tahun ini, penampilannya sedikit berbeda, rambutnya sedikit bertambah jabrig seperti ayahnya, pakaian hitam ketat yang selalu dia kenakan, dan juga ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan tanpa emosi yang memberikan kesan tampan di mata wanita.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai dikamarnya, dia langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang ada didalam ruang tersebut, sebenarnya naruto berpikir untuk apa dia sebenarnya hidup, mati ditangan orang yang bernama ayah, dan juga hidup kembali menjadi sebuh proyek yang dikembangkan, namun Naruto tidak ambil pusing, dia akan menikmatinya walaupun sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang.

**Kita kembali ke Konoha sebentar.**

Uzumaki Kushina atau yang sekarang berganti menjadi Uzumaki Namikaze kushina akhirnya mengetahui perbuatan yang dia lakukan, dengan kabar bahwa hilangnya Naruto sempat membuatnya shok, sma Seperti Kakaknya yang bernama Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, kesalahannya tidak bisa menjaga adiknya itu, dirinya juga tahu bahwa dialah yang membuat Naruto selalu kesepian, dan dirinya bertekad akan mencari adiknya itu, dia pun berguman ' Otōto, aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan membawamu kembali pulang, itulah janji ku kepadamu, Otōto '

**With Naruto.**

Untuk saat ini naruto hanya berdiam diri dikamarnya, lebih tepatnya di kasurnya, saat ini dia sedang berdiam diri dikamarnya, dirinya ingin keluar dari tempat ini dan menguji kekuatannya diluar sana, namun dia tahu jika dia memberontak sekarang kemungkinan dia akan ditangkap dan juga mungkin otaknya akan dicuci.

Tak berselang lama pintu ruangan naruto terbuka, menampakakan sosok yang tidak Naruto Ketahui, Naruto melihat sosok itu sedang membawa pakain baru untuknya, sosok itu bicara.

" Sā, Kōri, pakailah, ini adalah pakaian khusus untukmu, jika kau sudah memakainya, temui aku di ruangan yang sering kau gunakan untuk menguji kekuatanmu ". Orang itu berbicara sambil memberikan satu set pakaiaan lengkap, Naruto atau yang orang itu sebut Kōri, hanya menganguk dengan wajah datar dan tanpa emosinya.

Tak lama setelah sosok memberikan satu set pakaian pada Naruto, sosok itu langsung pergi, Naruto langsung beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung memakai pakaian itu, dan kini naruo sudah selesai memakai pakaian itu.

Pakain yang diberikan sosok itu, semua berwarna hitam, mulai dari sepatu, celana panjang yang sedikit ketat, baju tanpa lengan dan juga ditambah dengan jubah yang naruto kenakan, jubah berwarna hitam kelam nan polos itu mempunyai bekas tersayat-sayat dibawahnya, dan juga ukuran untuk pergelangan tangannya yang longgar, sengaja mungkin agar Naruto dapat merubah tangannya.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaian itu Naruto langsung pergi ke tempat ruangan yang sering digunakan oleh dirinya untuk berlatih, dengan langkah santai dia pergi ke tempat itu untuk menemui sosok-sosok itu.

**In The Room**

Naruto langsung berdiri dihadapan mereka, dengan wajahnya datar dan tanpa emosinya dalam memandang sosok itu, sosok itu kemudian bicara.

" Kōri, kau pasti tidak tahu kenapa kau di panggil kesini, bukan ? ".

"…". Naruto hanya diam saja mendengarkan orang itu bicara, kemudian dia bicara kembali.

" Baiklah, pertama aku akan menjelaskan tentang pakaian khusus itu, pakain yang kau gunakan itu bukanlah pakain biasa, melainkan pakain khusus yang aku buat, dimana pakain itu akan menyesuaikan dengan bentuk tubuhmu karena umurmu pasti bertambah, bukan. "

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya kembali diam dengan wajah datarnya, orang itu melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya.

" Dan sekarang aku ingin menguji kekuatanmu, dengan pergi kesebuah desa yang dimana di desa itu terdapat banyak sekali bandit, dan aku ingin kau bunuh mereka semua, baik itu warga biasa atau bukan, tanpa kecuali. "

Naruto yang mendengar ini sedikit tertarik, dirinya juga ingin menguji kemampuannya itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara kepada sosok itu, dan tentunya dengan wajah datar dan tanpe emosi.

" Dimana tempat desa itu berada ?. " Jawab Naruto dengan aksen Datarnya, sosok itu menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

" 4 Kilometer dari sini kearah utara ". Jawab sosok itu.

" ii darou, akan kulakukan. " jawab Naruto.

Sosok itu pun sedikit menyeringai, dia menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya, untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan ini, menuju pintu keluar.

Dan sekarang Naruto dan sosok itu sudah sampai di sebuah pintu yang besar, kira-kira pintu ini mempunyai tinggi sekitar 3 meter, tak lama pintu itupun terbuka secara menyamping, sosok itu kembali bertanya pada naruto.

" tapi jika kau mencoba berkhianat atau kabur dari tempat ini, aku sarankan kan jangan lakukan itu, karena…". Sosok itu pun kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, sebuah alat yang berisi cairan biru yang Naruto tidak tahu apa itu.

" Ini adalah sebuah serum yang aku ciptakan, serum ini akan membuatmu meledak menjadi serpihan es, karena serum ini akan membuat mu tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu, itu pun jika kau tidak berkhianat. "

Naruto hanya berguman 'hn' saja dia, dia juga tahu bahwa dia harus membuat sosok itu percaya padanya dulu, kemudian menusuknya dari belakang, sesuai yang ia rencanakan.

" dan sekarang kau akan mempunyai nama baru atau julukan, julukanmu adalah..

**Kurai Yuki.**

Sosok itu bertanya kembali pada naruto.

" dan jika kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas itu, tandai dengan salju hitam, sesuai dengan julukanmu. "

" Wakatta, kalau begitu aku pergi. "

Dan dengan itu Naruto mulai melangkah pergi kedesa tujuannya itu, sebuah desa dimana disana ada banyak sekali bandit menurut sosok itu, dan dia di beri tugas untuk membantai semua orang yang ada disitu, tanpa kecuali.

..

..

* * *

**~Kurai~Yuki~ **

Saat ini Naruto sedang pergi kedesa tujuannya itu, dia saat ini hanya berjalan dengan santai, tidak tergesa-gesa atau terburu-buru. Naruto hanya bisa menebak bahwa dia mungkin sudah berjalan selama 2 jam tanpa istirahat di dalam hutan ini, saat ini dia sedang beristirahat dideka sungai sambil meminum air itu, dia juga harus mengoptimalkan tubuhnya untuk menghancurkan desa itu.

Dia juga sudah cukup beristirahat dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalannya, setelah sekian lama berjalan akhirnya naruto menemukan desa itu, dirinya dan desa itu sekarang hanya berjarak 200 meter, Naruto juga melihat di gerbang desa itu ada penjaga yang sepertinya terlihat malas dalam melaksanakan tuganya itu, sama seperti teman satunya juga, Naruto pun langsung pergi menuju desa itu dengan langkah tenang.

Sesaat sampai didepan gerbang desa itu, penjaga itu langsung melihat sosok orang tak dikenal, berambut kuning cerah dan memakai pakaian serba hitam, salah satu dari mereka langsung bicara dengan arogan.

" Hoi sialan apa kau ingin masuk kedesa ini, untuk masuk kedesa ini kau harus memberikan sebagian hartamu. " jawab orang itu dengan arogannya, dari penampilannya naruto menyimpulkan bahwa sosok itu hanya orang biasa bukan ninja, dari pakainnya saja sudah naruto tebak, orang itu hanya memakai celana panjang biasa, sepatu shinobi standart, dan telanjang dada, sambil membawa sebuah pedang di pinggang nya, sosok yang kedua juga menimpali.

" Dia benar bocah sialan, untuk masuk kedesa ini kau harus memberikan sebagian hartamu kepada kami. "

Naruto yang dari tadi diam langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, sambil merubah kedua tangannya menjadi pisau es yang lebar, penjaga yang melihat itu langsung terkejut, dan Naruto pun langsung…

*Crasshh*

Tanpa ragu naruto langsung memengggal kepala mereka berdua, inilah hasil dari latihannya, walaupun dia belum pernah mencoba melakukan ini, ini adalah pembunuhan pertamanya.

Naruto hanya memandang kepala yang sudah tergeletak di tanah itu dengan tatapan datar, dia kemudian masuk kedalam desa itu.

Namun tak berapa lama naruto yang masuk kedalam desa itu, Naruto langsung dihadang oleh bandit-bandit di desa ini, salah satu dari mereka mulai berteriak

" ITU DIA ORANGNYA, DIA YANG TELAH MEMBUNHH PENJAGA YANG ADA DILUAR. " teriak pria itu yang sepertinya melihat kejadian itu, dan kini maju seseorang yang sepertinya pemimpin dari mereka, sosok itu memiliki perawakan yang cukup tua sekiter 30 tahunan, orang itu langsung bicara.

" Sialan kau, berani-beraninya kau membunuh orang-orangku. " orang itu bicara dengan nada geram, kemudian dia berteriak.

" SEMUANYA BUNUH DIA, DIA HANYA SEORANG DIRI. "

4 orang langsung menuju naruto, salah satu dari mereka yang mencoba menebas kepala naruto, namun dengan mudah naruto menunduk dari sayatan itu, dia kemudian meninju orang itu di bagian perut, dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah, dari pukulan yang Naruto lancarkan, keluar cabang-cabang es yang menusuk orang itu, 3 orang yang bersama pria itu juga terkena cabang-cabang es naruto, yang mengenai organ vital mereka, naruto langsung mematahkan cabang es yang tumbuh ditangannya sehingga terdengar bunyi *Trakk* dari es itu.

Para bandit yang melihat itu terkejut, teman mereka dengan mudah dibunuh olehnya, para bandit itu perlahan mulai mundur kebelakang hendak melarikan diri, tidak peduli dengan perintah tuannya yang memerintahkan mereka untuk tetap melawan orang itu.

Naruto yang tahu bahwa mereka akan melarikan diri langsung mengeluarkan tekhniknya sambil berucap pelan.

" Kōri Shuriken "

Dengan itu tercipta ratusan shuriken disekeliling tubuh naruto, shuriken itu langsung melesat menuju bandit bandit tersebut, pemimpin mereka tidak tinggal diam dia langsung mengeluarkan jutsu pertahannya.

" Doton : Doryuheki "

Dan terciptalah dinding yang terbuat dari tanah, dinding itu hanya melindungi dirinya sendiri, tidak memperdulikan bawahan mereka yang sepertinya sudah mati semua karena shuriken-shuriken es tersebut, Naruto langsung mengansumsikan bahwa pemimpin dari mereka adalah seorang shinobi, orang itu melompat ke depan dinding itu kemudian berucap mengeluarkan jutsunya.

"Doton: Doryūsō "

Kemudian keluarlah tombak-tombak batu yang mengarah pada naruto, naruto yang melihat itu mundur ke belakang dan menghindarinya, sosok yang mengeluarkan jutsu tadi sedikit kesal karena jutsunya mudah dihindari, naruto yang melihat jutsu orang itu berhenti bekerja langsung melesat ke sosok pemimpin tersebut, sosok itu ingin mengeluarkan jutsunya lagi, namun terlambat karena naruto sudah ada didepan sosok itu, kemudian naruto langsung menghantam sosok itu dengan tinjunya, dan hal yang sama terjadi, dari tangan naruto keluar cabang-cabang yang langsung menusuk orang itu, membuat orang itu langsung mati.

Para warga yang tadi melihat sosok misterius itu membunuh para bandit-bandit tersebut sedikit bahagia, karena mereka semua sudah lepas dari genggaman para bandit-bandit itu, namun sayang ketika sosok itu melihat mereka dengan pandangan datar, membuat sebagian warga takut akan sosok itu, dan apa yang terjadi… di hari tersebut diisi dengan teriakan para warga yang meregang nyawa, baik anak kecil, lansia, semua naruto bantai, ia sebenarnya juga tidak mau, tapi ini perintah dari atasannya untuk membunuh mereka semua… tanpa kecuali.

..

**~Kurai~Yuki~**

**..**

* * *

Dan pada saat ini, desa yang semula tentram dan damai, berubah menjadi seperti desa mati, mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana, tombak-tombak es yang menghancurkan sebagian rumah warga, dan darah dimana-mana, Naruto yang melihat ini hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan tanpa emosinya, dirinya juga tahu, di dunia ini, mereka yang kuatlah yang berkuasa, sedangkan yang lemah hanya menjadi budak mereka atau mati di tangan mereka yang mempunyai kekuasaan dan kekuataan yang kuat.

Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan tuganya langsung menandai tempat ini, dia kemudian merentangkan tangan kananya ke depan, menyebutkan namanya atau julukannya yang benama **Kurai Yuki, **seteleh itu keluarlah salju hitam didepan tangan kanan naruto yang ia rentangkan kedepan, salju hitam itu kemudian menumpuk, dan membuat gundukan setinggi 50 cm, setelah menandai tempat itu, dia kemudian pergi dari desa itu menuju tempat dimana ia diciptakan.

Tapi, sesaat sudah naruto pergi sedikit jauh dari tempat, itu keluarlah sosok yang menyerupai Venus fly trap yang didalamnya ada orangnya, sosok itu memiliki tubuh yang aneh, yaitu memiliki dua warna, hitam dan putih, dia hanya mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya, kemudian dia berbicara.

" Sosok misterius itu sepertinya sangak kuat,** dia juga tanpa ragu membunuh semua orang yang ada disini " ** sosok itu melhat sekeliling desa yang sudah hancur tersebut, dan mereka pun sedikit terpaku pada salju yang aneh, salju itu berwarna hitam, kemudian sosok itu sepertinya menarik kesimpulan…

" sepertinya aku sudah tahu siapa sosok yang melalukan ini semua …" sosok itu memberi jeda pada kata-katanya, kemudian sosok itu menyebutkan nama sosok yang telah melakukan pembantaian di desa ini, sosok itu meyebutkan nama…

" Kurai Yuki "

" **Kurai Yuki " **

Sosok itu menyebutkan nama secara serempak, tak lama sosok itu kembali menyelam ke dalam tanah, sepertinya dia ingin memberitahu kepada atasannya.

Naruto atau yang sekarang mempunyai nama **Kurai Yuki, **dia juga tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya juga sampai pada tujuannya, yaitu tempat dimana ia diciptakan… tapi sepertinya naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ketika ia sampai di tempat dimana ia dibuat, namun yang dilihat naruto sekarang hanyalah puing-puing bangunan yang sudah hancur, naruto kemudian memeriksa puing-puing itu, dia tidak menemukan orang-orang yang selamat dari peristiwa ini, dan dilihat dari bekas hancurnya tempat ini, Naruto memperkirakan bahwa kejadian ini baru terjadi, dilhat dari bekas asap yang mengepul disana-sini, naruto kemudian berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

" hehh… padahal aku berencana menghancurkan tempat ini ketika aku berusia 16 tahun, tapi sepertinya orang lain sudah selangkah lebuh maju dari diriku " naruto berkata pada dirinya dengan datar sambil melihat puing-puing banunan ini, dia kemudian berbicara lagi.

" maa ii, aku tidak peduli, dan aku berterima kasih pada orang atau kelompok tertentu yang sudah menghancurkan tempat ini " naruto berkata dengan datar dan tanpa emosinya itu.

Kemudian naruto membalikan badan dari tempat itu, melenggang pergi dari bangunan yang sudah menjadi puing-puing tersebut, dan untuk mengisi kekosongan hidupnya, dia hanya akan menjadi pembunuh bayaran dengan julukan…

**Kurai Yuki**

**To Be Continued  
**

_Akhirnya selesai juga buat fic ini, ini adalah fic saya yang pertama, jadi kalau jelek maklumi saja saya masih newbie, tolong berikan review dan saran dari senpai-senpai semua.  
_

_di chap depan nanti akan langsung masuk alur shippuden, dan ada jutsu-jutsu baru yang sudah dipelajari naruto_

_itu saja yang mau saya ucapkan, dan terima kasih sudah mau baca karanganku._


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kurai~ Yuki~**

Sesi tanya jawab

A : apa naruto akan kembali ke konoha ?

Q : kembali, tapi entar masih lama, mungkin kunjungan doang

A : apakah naru disini dark atau gray ?

Q : disini saya buat naru gray

A : apakah naruto akan bergabung dengan akatsuki ?

Q : kayaknya kagak, kalau naruto gabung ke akatsuki entar jadi dark naru nya

hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab, mohon maaf bila masih membingungkan, dan saya terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada reader yang udah mau review cerita yang gaje ini

* * *

fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari salah satu tokoh anime, lebih tepatnya dari anime to love ru yaitu **K****onjiki no Yami.**

jika kalian udah pernah nonton anime to love ru pasti tau senjata apa saja yang selalu dibuat oleh yami, dari ujung rambut sampai kaki pasti tau.

untuk kedepan nya naruto juga nanti bukan hanya tangan saja yang menjadi senjata tapi bagian tubuhnya juga yang lain bisa

hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan bila yang masih bingung dengan cerita ini

ohh ya... untiuk soal pairing kayaknya naruto enggak punya pairing, soalnya disini naruto bergerak sendiri, jadi mohon maaf bila tidak suka jika naruto tidak punya pairing, itu saja yang saya ingin sampaikan.

Selamat membaca.

Warning: Typo bertebaran, gaje , membingungkan, bahasa kurang di mengerti.

Rate : M ( for blood, Gore , and violence )

* * *

Chapter 2

Sekarang ini Naruto atau Kurai yuki sedang pergi ke suatu desa yang bernama sunagakure, dilihat dari pakaian naruto ada sedikit bercak darah, ini terjadi saat dia akan menuju ke desa sunagakure, tepatnya disebuah hutan saat dia ingin pergi ke desa sunagakure, kita mundur sebentar.

**Flash back : On**

Saat ini naruto akan pergi ke desa sunagakure, dia juga sudah belajar banyak hal, mulai dari jutsu baru, letak desa-desa ninja, dan juga naruto sedikit mengetahui daftar buronan-buronan ada di lima negara ini, dia mengetahui daftar buronan-buronan itu setelah dia membunuh salah seorang bounty hunter yang namanya tidak dia ketahui.

Karena, saat dia bertemu dengannya dia langsung saja menyerang naruto, sepertinya bounty hunter itu juga tahu bahwa naruto adalah seorang kriminal, namun naas yang terjadi adalah bounty hunter itu harus mati dengan kepala tertusuk oleh bongkahan es tajam yang naruto buat, menyebabkan cairan otaknya yang bercampur dengan darahnya langsung tumpah, memang terjadi sedikit pertarungan sengit antara naruto dan bounty hunter itu, namun tetap saja naruto yang menang.

Saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah hutan yang menuju sunagakure, karena hutan ini adalah rute tercepat untuk sampai ke desa sunagakure, naruto memperkirakan jaraknya kedesa sunagakure tidak kurang dari 10 kilometer lagi.

Namun, saat dia melangkah lebih maju lagi dia dihadang oleh sepuluh orang yang naruto tidak ketahui siapa mereka, mungkin hanya penjahat saja, dan salah satu dari mereka bicara.

" heh… hanya seorang pejalan kaki biasa, tapi, jika kau ingin terus hidup serahkan semua uang yang kau punya ". Orang itu berbicara dengan nada yang sangat arogan, dia percaya diri sekali bahwa dia bisa mengalahkannya, dilihat dari perawakan orang tersebut, orang itu mempunyai badan yang agak kekar, membawa pedang di punggungnya, memiliki rambut warna hitam yang acak-acakan, dan dia memakai baju tempur shinobi. tapi, sepertinya dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa saat ini.

" Hmmm… kepala kalian tidak ada harganya, sungguh mengecewakan " naruto berkata dengan datar tanpa emosinya itu, raut wajahnya tidak menujukan dia takut, terkejut, atau ingin menyerah pada mereka itu, pimpinan dari mereka tidak terima apa yang di ucapkan naruto, dia tidak terima dirinya diremehkan oleh orang misterius tersebut, dia pun langsung berteriak.

" SEMUANYA, HABISI DIA TANPA AMPUN ".

Dua orang langsung melesat kearah naruto, orang itu itu membawa pedang yang sudah diambil dari punggugnya, sebuah katana biasa menurut naruto, dua orang itu langsung menyayatkan pedangnya dari ke atas ke bawah berniat membelah naruto, tapi naruto langsung merubah kedua tangannya menjadi sebuah pisau es yang cukup lebar dan tajam, naruto langsung menahan dua serangan itu dan TRANKK, terjadi dentuman yang cucup keras dari dua senjata berbeda itu, dua orang itu terkejut karena orang itu merubah tangannya menjadi pisau es dan menahan serangannya.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan musuh, naruto langsung mendorong tangannya ke atas, menyebabkan senjata yang di pegang dua orang itu sedikit terdorong ke atas, dan kemudia tanpa lama naruto langsung memotong pergelangan tangan dua orang itu secara memutar.

JRASSSHHHH

" AKKKKHHHHHH ". Dua orang itu langsung menjerit kesakitan, smbil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, tak lama naruto langsung melakukan sayatan menyilang yang mengarah kepada perut mereka.

JRASSSHH

Dua orang langsung tumbang oleh serangan itu, serangan naruto sangat dalam, hampir memotong menjadi dua bagian tubuh itu, serangan itu hanya merobek isi perut mereka dan mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalamnya, dua orang tersebut langsung tumbang dan mati.

Kini tersisa 8 orang lagi, 2 dari 8 orang itu langsung berlari kerah naruto sambil berteriak " SIALAN, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU " tapi, hasilnya sama orang itu juga mati, dengan tangan yang terpotong dan juga isi perut mereka yang keluar, naruto berasumsi bahwa mereka berempat bukankah shinobi, 6 orang yang tersisa langsung melompat mundur mendekati pimpinan mereka, salah satu mereka bicara pada pimpinan mereka.

" kapten, bagaimana ini orang itu sangat kuat, dan juga orang itu mempunyai jutsu yang aneh "

Orang itu berbicara pada pimpinan mereka, mencari cara untuk mengalahkan naruto, kemudian dia menjawab pertanyan orang. " tidak ada cara lain, gunakan serangan gabungan kita "

6 orang itu berdiri dari hadapan naruto, jaraknya sekitar 12 meter, mereka semua sedang membuat handseal jutsu mereka, dan setelah handseal jutsu itu selesai orang itu menyebutkan jutsu nya.

**Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu**

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

3 orang mengeluarkan jutsu angin, dan sisanya jutsu api, naruto yang melihat bola api yang berukuran sangat besar yang menuju dirinya langsung membuat pertahan dirinya.

**Kori dōmu**

Naruto langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, dan tak lama sebuah kubah es yang cukup tebal langsung melindungi tubuhnya dan,

DUAAAARRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi di hutan itu, sebagian pohon hangus terbakar sampai menjadi debu, asap yang mengepul membumbung tinggi keatas kelangit dan memenuhi sebagian hutan itu, mereka pun mengeluarkan pendapat mereka.

" apakah berhasil, apakah dia sudah mati ? "

" pasti dia sudah mati oleh bola api tersebut, dasar sialan "

" harus kuakui di cukup kuat, tapi tidak cukup kuat menghadapi kita-kita ini "

Orang yang bicara terakhir adalah pimpinan kelompok itu, setelah asap yang mengepul sedikit tipis, keluar lah bongkahan-bongkahan es yang tajam yang langsung menghujani mereka tersebut dan,

" ARRRGGHH "

" ARRRRGGH "

" AARRGGHH "

Mereka langsung berteriak kesakitan karena bongkahan-bongkahan es yang tajam yang menusuk mereka, tapi teriakan mereka tidak berselang lama karena bongkahan es tersebut ada yang mengenai kepala, perut dan jantung mereka, darah tergenang akibat mereka yang sudah mati.

Didalam kepulan asap yang sedikit menghilang, terlihat lah kubah es yang melindung naruto dan naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya yang bernama **Kori Shigure **naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya dengan pelan dan hampir tak terdengar, dan kemudian kubah es itu retak dan hancur.

Kemudian naruto berjalan mendekati pimpinan mereka yang sepertinya mempunyai keberuntungan, bongkahan es yang diciptakan naruto hanya mengenai kedua kaki dan tangannya, tapi tangan orang tersebut tertahan oleh bongkahan es yang menusuk telapak tangan orang itu pada batamg pohon yang cukup besar.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Naruto melangkah secara perlahan pada sosok orang yang sedang menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, kemudian dia memegang leher orang tersebut mengangkatnya sedikit ke atas, kemudian dia bicara, " si.. sia.. pa kau se..benar..nya ? " ,orang itu bicara dengan dengan menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, kemudian naruto berucap," baiklah, karena kau adalah orang yang berhasil selamat dari seranganku, _ore wa namae wa_ … " naruto sengaja menggantung kata-katatnya dengan nada datarnya dan wajah tanpa emosinya itu, jari telunjuk kanannya berubah menjadi sebuah es yang runcing, yang memiliki panjang sekitar 20 centimeter, orang itu menahan napasnya, dirinya pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang seorang pembunuh yang baru akhir-akhir ini terkenal, dan naruto pun menyebutkan identitasnya yang bernama " **Kurai yuki **". Tenyata apa yang dipikirkannya dan dirinya juga tahu bahwa dia akan segera mati di tangannya, naruto pun berkata kembali " _Sorede wa… Shine "_

JLEBBB

CRASSSSH

Naruto langsung menusukan jari telunjuk tangannya yang sudah berubah menjadi es yang runcing tersebut kedalam kepala orang tersebut, darah langsung memuncrat mengenai bahunya sedikit, membuat orang itu langsung mati seketika, naruto langsung mencabut telunjuk tangan kanannya yang sepertinya juga menebus pohon tempat orang tersebut bersandar secara cepat, setelah mengeluarkan telunjuknya naruto langsung mengayunkan tangannya ke bawah untuk membersihkan telunjuk kanannya yang berlumuran darah.

Naruto langsung menengok kebelakang, melihat hasil pertempuran dirinya dengan mereka, beberapa hutan masih ada yang terbakar, mayat-mayat yang mati oleh jutsunya dangan tragis, tidak ingin berdiam lama naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya kedepan dan berucap " **Kurai Yuki **" , didepan telapak tangan naruto keluar salju aneh berwarna hitam, ini menandakan bahwa Kurai Yuki lah yang telah melaukan ini, setelah selesai naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalannnya kedesa yang bernama…

**Sunagakure**

* * *

**Flash Back : Of**

Saat ini naruto sudah berada di padang pasir yang sangat luas, naruto juga melihat gerbang desa sunagakure yang sangat terbuka, yaitu dua tebing yang memisahkan dirinya, naruto berasumsi mungkin ini adalah gerbang utama desa sunagakure, tak lama naruto pun langsung melangkah menuju desa sunagakure, tidak lupa memakai tudung yang ada pada jubahnya untuk menyamarkan dirinya terhadap para shinobi desa sunagakure tersebut.

Sekarang ini naruto sudah hampir sampai di gerbang desa suna, dia juga melihat penjaga yang sepertinya melihat dirinya, penjaga tersebut sedikit waspada dengan orang misterius yang mendatangi mereka, tanpa naruto langsung mendekati penjaga gerbang tersebut dan berbicara.

" Ano… bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam desa ini, aku kebetulan menemukan desa ini untuk beristirahat dari perjalananku ? " naruto berkata dengan datar, penjaga tersebut juga merasa bahwa orang ini sangat aneh, dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dan juga kepalanya yang ia tutupi dengan tudung, tapi dirinya juga tidak merasakan cakra yang ada didalam tubuhnya, mungkin dia hanya pengembara biasa saja, penjaga tersebut pun berkata " baiklah, ikut denganku. " penjaga tersebut langsung mengajak naruto kedalam sebuah pos penjagaan gerbang, setelah sampai di pos itu naruto mengisi lembar persyaratan untuk masuk kedalam desa itu, setelah selesai naruto langsung masuk kedalam desa itu.

Didalam desa ini juga sepertinya banyak orang yang lalulalang, sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, dan juga ada beberapa warga yang melihat naruto dengan tatapan aneh, tapi naruto tidak memperdulikan itu dia pun mulai berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke desa ini.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, naruto sekarang ini sedang berdiri terdiam, lebih tepatnya terdiam di depan sebuah toko yang bernama _Okonomiyaki,_ naruto awalnya ragu untuk masuk kedalam toko makanan tersebut, tapi setelah mendengar bunyi aneh di perutnya akhirnya ia memutuskan masuk kedalam toko tersebut, dan untuk soal uang, naruto hanya mempunyai uang sebesar 1000 Ryo, itu pun dia dapat dari seorang penjahat biasa yang seenak jidat menantang naruto, dan akhirnya dia mati dengan tusukan di jantung, sebenarnya dari sekian bandit yang dia bunuh mungkin dia sudah mendapat banyak uang, tapi salahkan inforamsi yang ia tidak ketahui tentang tempat pertukaran bandit itu, atau yang bisa ia sebut pasar gelap.

Sesampainya didalam naruto langsung memesan satu okonomiyaki berukuran biasa dari toko makanan tersebut, saat ini naruto sedang duduk di sebuah meja yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk memanggang okonomiyaki tersebut, setelah dirasa sudah matang, naruto langsung meggunakan sebuah sendok khusus yang bernama kote, sebuah sendok datar yang dikususkan untuk memotong okonomiyaki menjadi beberapa bagian.

Setelah memotong menjadi beberapa bagian kecil, naruto langsung memakan okonomiyaki tersebut dan..

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

' Huught, a.. apa ini, aku belum pernah mersakan ini sebelumnya' Naruto langsung sedikit terkejut, dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak, dengan wajah datar dia berkata " _Oishi "_, dirinya belum mencoba memakan makanan yang enak ini, dulu dia di laboratorium, dia hanya mendapat nasi kepal saja, itu pun naruto harus menunggu setiap dua hari untuk mendapat makanan tersebut.

Dan, tanpa berselang lama naruto akhirnya memakan makanan itu dengan rakusnya, dia masih memakai wajah dengan aksen datarnya, setelah menghabiskan makanannya itu naruto kembali memesan, serasa dirinya belum puas menikmati makanan tersebut.

Dan akhirnya naruto menghabiskan tiga okonomiyaki, dia harus kehilangan uang sebesar 800 Ryo untuk membayar semua okonomiyaki tersebut, setelah selesai membayar naruto langsung pergi keluar dari toko tersebut, sekarang dirinya tidak tahu mau apa, untuk sekarang ini naruto akan mencari tempat untuk istirahat, meskipun tak beratap sekalipun.

..

..

..

Saat ini naruto sedang berbaring di atap rumah orang lain, walaupun sedikit kurang sopan tapi naruto tidak mempunyai pilihan, saat siang tadi dirinya juga tidak menemukan tempat untuk beristirahat, mencoba menginap di hotel dirinya tidak punya uang cukup untuk membayar hotel tersebut, dan akhirnya dia menemukan tempat ini, dia atap ini juga terdapat sebuah bangku untuk bersandar merebahkan tubuhnya dan juga sedikit atap untuk melindungi dirinya dari terjangan sinar matahari yang sangat panas.

**Kita mundur sebentar ke konoha.**

pagi hari di sebuah hutan, dimana di hutan tersebut terdapat dua sosok, lebih tepatnya satu pria berbadan besar yang dimatanya terdapat garis merah kebawah, orang itu juga mempunyai rambut warna putih jabrik kebelakang, sosok yang diketahui bernama jiraiya, dan juga seorang remaja perempuan yang tengah melompat bersama dengan jiraiya, perempuan yang mempunyai rambut pirang dikuncir dua yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko, dilihat dari arah mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang menuju Konohagakure.

" wahh… sudah lama sekali aku pergi dari desa tercinta ku, benarkan ero-sennin " tanyanya naruko kepada jiraiya, sambil berjalan santai kearah desa mereka.

" iyah kau benar, sudah 2 setengah tahun kita tidak kembali kedesa ini.. dan juga, jangan panggil aku ero-sennin " jawab jiraiya dengan muka jengkel, karena dirinya dipanggil ero-sennin, naruko menimpali.

" memang benar kan, kau itu super mesum " jawab naruko dengan wajah polos, seakan dia tidak salah.

" haahh.. sudah diam saja " jiraiya hanya menghela napas dan menyuruh naruko diam, tapi didalam pikirannya naruko membatin sesuatu.

' _hah.. pada akhirnya aku tidak menemukan keberadaanmu, naruto'_

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga, tepat di depan mereka terlihat gerbang desa konohagakure dsa tempat mereka tingga, tak perlu lama mereka langsung menuju desa itu, disana juga terdapat 2 penjaga gerbang yang bernama izumo dan kotetsu dan sedang bersantai, tapi tidak berelang lama ketika mereka berdua melihat sosok yang tidak asing bagi mereka, izumo sedikit terkejut, langsung berbicara.

" a.. anda sudah pulang, naruko-hime". Tanya izumo dengan sedikit terkejut, melihat mereka berdua, naruko langsung menjawab dengan riang gembira." Tentu saja, dan sepertinya kalian masih betah menjadi penjaga gerbang ini ", jawab naruko, entah mengapa itu seperi ejekan untuk mereka berdua, tapi mereka mengabiakan itu, kotetsu yang dari tadi diam mulai bicara pada jiraiya " selamat datang kembali jiraiya-sama ", jawabnya dengan formal, karena dia juga tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya, tanpa lama mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam desa itu, jiraiya dan naruko sedang menuju kantor hokage tempat, ayahnya bekerja, begitu juga dengan jiraiya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kantor hokage, saat ini mereka tepat didepan pintu kerja hokage, jiraiya berniat mengetuk pintu tersebut, namun naas naruko langsung saja membuka pintu itu denga keras, dan terdengar bunyi ' blammm' saat naruko membuka pintu dengan keras.

Minato atau yang sekarang yondaime hokage langsung terkejut setengah mati, dirinya tadi sedang tertidur gara-gara kertas kerjanya yang masih nelum kelar sampai saat ini, jadi dirinya lebh memilih untuk tidur saja, tapi rasa keterkejutannya itu berubah menjadi kebahagiaan setelah siapa yang ada dihadapannya,

Naruko langsung berlari menuju ayahnya dan juga minato langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk naruko." Naruko, syukurlah kau sudah pulang aku rindu padamu " jawab minato, masih memeluk naruko,naruko pun menjawab " yah aku juga merinduka tou-san ", minato pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruh naruko untuk melihat ibunya, akhirnya naruko pun pergi dari kantor hokage untuk menemui ibunya, jiraiya yang masih ada disana lanmgsung memandang minato serius, minato yang melihat gurunya menjadi serius, lanmgsung memeasang wajah serius, jiraiya kemudian membuka mulutnya.

" kau tahu minato, akhir-akhir ini ada seorang kriminal yang mulai terkenal di dunia ninja ini, dia selalu menandai bekas pekerjaannya dengan salju hitam " tanya jiraiya, minato bertanya " kalu boleh tahu siapa dia, aku belum mendapatkan daftar buronan baru sampai saat ini ", jiraiya kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari bajunya dan menyerahkannya pada minato " coba lihat ini, ini data dari salah satu mata-mataku. " minato langsung melihat kertas yang diberikan jiraiya, dan dia langsung terkejut, sambil melihat jiraiya, jiraiya kemudian berucap, " kalau dilihat lebih baik, dia seperti dirimu minato, mungkin saja dia adalah naruto yang telah lama hilang " jiraya pun mengeluarkan opininya, di kertas yang dipegang minato tertulis rincian data-data naruto, lebih lengkapnya seperti ini.

Nama : Kurai Yuki

Asal Desa : -

Status : Buronan Rank-S

Catatan : Selalu meningalkan salju hitam ketika selesai dengan misinya.

Dikertas itu juga tertera foto naruto, seperti biasa datar dan tanpa emosi.

Minato pun kembali tenang dan berucap " Jiraiya-sensei, boleh kusimpan ini aku akan meberitahu informasi ini ke sebagian anbu dan jonin, untuk chunin dan genin lebik dirahasiakan terlebih dahulu, akan bahaya bila bertemu dengannya "

" baiklah aku pergi dulu, aku masih harus menyelesaikan novel ku, hehehe " dengan itu jiraiya pun pergi dengan wajah mesumnya menggunakan shinsinnya, minato hanya bisa sweatdrop dan bergumam ' dasar sensei, kebiasaan mesummu tak pernah hilang '.

Minato pun kembali melihat kertas yang ia pegang, batinnya serasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, jika dia adalah naruto, bukankah dia sudah mati karena dia yang sudah membunuhnya, meskipun keluarganya perlahan berubah setelah kehilangannya, tapi bisa saja naruto masih hidup dan dibesarkan menjadi seperti itu, untuk saat ini dia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang masih menumpuk layaknya gunung.

* * *

Malam hari menjelang desa sunagakure, kalau siang udaranya panas, tapi entah kenapa setelah malam udaranya menjadi hangat, itulah yang dipikirkan naruto, saat ini dia masih tiduran di bangku yang berada di atap salah satu bangunan milik warga tersebut, tapi tak berselang lama dia melihat dua siluet yang terbang bebas di langit suna, yang satu menaiki pasirnya untuk terbang sambil membawa gentong pasir, yang satu lagi menaiki burung warna putih, naruto disana hanya terdiam saja, melihat dua insan yang saling bertarung itu,naruto menebak bahwa yang membawa guci pasir itu pasti pemimpin desa ini.

Pertarungan di atas udara itu sangat sengit, orang yang membawa guci pasir itu terlihat kerepotan menangkap orang yang menaiki burung tersebut denagn pasirnya, tapi dan berselang lama orang itu menjatuhkan sesuat , seperti sebuah boneka yang cukup besar, saat boneka itu dijatuhkan dari udara, boneka itu menjadi besar dan merentangkan sayapnya, dan boneka tersebut langsung meluncur bebas ke tanah, naruto yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah bom langsung siaga untuk membuat perlindungan dirinya, tapi saat boneka itu bersinar terang yang menandakan akan meledak, sebuah pasir yang dalam lingkup yang besar langsung melindungi langit desa sunagakure.

Dan pertandingan sepertinya dimenangkan oleh orang yang menaiki burung besar berwarna putih tersebut, saat orang yang membawa guci yang berisi pasir tengah melindungi seluruh tubuhnya dengan bulatan pasir tapi didalam pasir itu ada sebuah benda yang meledak, naruto tahu bahwa itu pasti jutsu orang yang menaiki burung putih tersebut, dan tak lama orang tersebut langsung terjun kebawah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, tapi dengan cepat orang yang menaiki burung putih tersebut langsung menangkap sosok yang dalam keadaan pingsan tersebut, menggunakan ekor burung tersebut dengan cara menggulung orang tersebut denang ekornya, orang yang menaiki burung tersebut langsung pergi meninggalakn desa sunagakure sambil membawa pemimpinnya.

Naruto pun sepertinya mendapat ide dari kejadian ini, dia berguman pada dirinya sendiri.

' sepertinya orang yang membawa guci pasir itu adalah pemimpin mereka, mungkin aku bisa membuat sedikit perjanjian dengan dewan-dewan desa ini, lagipula aku juga membutuhkan sedikit dana untuk perjalananku ' guman naruto dengan datar dan tanpa emosinya

Saat diluar gerbang desa suna sosok yang membawa pemimpin desa suna tersebut langsung memerintahkan burung yang dia naiki untuk turun menemui sosok orang aneh yang bungkuk di depan gerbang desa suna.

" kau lama sekali, deidara " sosok itu berbicara dengan nada serak yang menekutkan, pada sosok yang menaiki burung berwarna putih tersebut, sosok yang diketahu bernama deidara tersebut hanya menjawab denagn santainya.

" Kau tahu Sasori no Danna ternyata kazekage mereka kuat juga, aku sampai harus kehilangan tangan kananku untuk melawannya un "

" heh.. kau selalu saja membuat orang menunggu, kau tahu bukan menunggu dan membuat orang lain menuggu adalah hal yang kubenci " sasori berkata denagn nada seraknya yang menakutkan.

" ayolah Sasori no Danna aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan jinchuriki ichibi sebentar un " jawab deidara dengan santainya.

" heh.. dasar merepotkan, ayo cepat pergi kalau tidak mereka pasti akan mengejar kita, karena pemimpin mereka kita ambil "

Kemudian dua sosok yang bernama sasori dan deidara pergi dari desa itu sambil membawa pemimpin desa suna tersebut, dua sosok itu memakai sebuah jubah yang memliki corak awan merah di jubahnya, mereka juga mecoret hitae ate ninja mereka secara menyamping, membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah ninja buronan.

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama, dengan perbincangan mereka tentang seni yang tak menentu, mereka harus berhenti ketika ada yang memanggil mereka.

" matte..hah..hah kembalikan gaara padaku " ucap sosok yang memakai pakaian serba hitam sambil membawa tiga gulungan di punggungnya itu dengan ngos-ngosan, sosok yang diketahui bernama kankuro itu

" Deidara, kau pergi saja duluan, biar aku saja yang mengurus orang ini " jawab sasori dengan nada seraknya yang menyeramkan

" terserah kau saja danna tapi jangan lama-lama un " setelah berkata seperti itu deidara langsung pergi dengan menaiki burungnya yang juga membawa gaara.

" maaf saja tapi, kau tidak akan menang melawanku " ungkap sasori dengan nada yang sedikit arogan

" kita lihat saja nanti sialan " kankuro langsung mengeluarkan 3 gulungan yang ada dipunggungnya, dari setiap gulungan keluar boneka dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda.

( _pertarungan kankuro ama sasori di skip aja yah, soalnya males ngetiknya, Gomen )_

.

.

.

Saat ini dewan suna sedang dalam masalah karena pemimpin mereka dibawa pergi oleh sosok yang menaiki burung putih tersebut, dewan suna juga telah mengirim pesan khusus pada desa tetangga mereka, konoha, dengan menggunakan elang khusus dari sunagakure ,salah satu dari mereka berniat untuk mengankat kazekage baru untuk desa mereka, namun terjadi perdebatan sengit antara dewan suna lainnya .

Tapi tak berselang lama hawa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, ada bebrepa yang sampai mengigil.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Dan tak berselang lama, mereka juga mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin membesar, suasana sempat menjadi tegang bahkan para penjaga sepertinya tidak berkutik, membiarkan orang asing menuju mereka, dan kemudian munculah sosok remaja berambut pirang, memakai pakaian serba hitam sambil melihat kearah mereka, naruto kemudian berkata.

" para dewan suna seprtinya kalian sedang berada dalam masa sulit, apa kalian mau membuat sedikit bisnis dengan ku " tanya naruto dengan nada datar dan tanpa emosinya, beberapa dari mereka ada yang terkejut karena dari wajah pemuda ini mirip sekali dengan yondaime hokage desa konohagakure, beberapa juga menepis anggapan itu karena tidak mungkin sosok remaja ini adalah yondaime hokage.

Dari sekian dewan suna yang terkejut, hanya baki lah yang paling terkejut, dia pernah mendengar rumor ini tentang sebuah desa yang dibantai oleh sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu, sosok tersebut menjuluki dirinya dengan nama kurai yuki, dengan nada shock dirinyanya bicara.

" ku..ku..rai yuki, apa yang dilakukan buronan kelas-S disini ? "

" Ohhh… aku terkejut kau mengetahui tentang diriku, dewan suna " timpal naruto dengan datar tanpa emosinya, baki kembali bicara.

" Memang rumor tentang dirimu masih samar, tapi setelah melihat dirimu aku sekarang percaya pada rumor itu. " pernyataan baki membuat dewan suna yang ada didalam ruang tersebut mulai shock, apakah dia datang untuk membunuh mereka semua atau tidak, itulah yang ada didalam semua pikiran dewan suna saat ini, baki pun kembali bicara, " apa kau datang untuk membunuh kami semua… Kuraiyuki ? ", para ninja suna mulai berdatangan untuk mengantisipasi kejadian tak diinginkan, dengan wajajh datar dan tanpa emosinya naruto berkata.

" aku sudah bilang pertama kali bukan, apa kalian ingin berbisnis denganku? "

" bisnis apa yang ingin kau tawarkan pada kami ? " tanya kembali baki, seakan ingin tau apa yang ditawarkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, naruto kemudian bicara.

" tentu saja, membawa pemimpin desa kalian kembali kedesa ini, kalau sekarang kalian hanya menunggu bantuan dari desa tetangga kalian, aku yakin pasti pemimpin desa kalian sudah tewas di tangan mereka. " semua dewan yang ada disana kemudian berpikir keras, apa mereka akan menerima bantuan dari sosok yang bernama kurai yuki tersebut atau menungu bantuan datang dari desa konoha, dan tanpa berpikir lama akhirnya semua dewan yang ada disana setuju, mereka juga tahu bahwa menunggu bantuan dari desa tetangga mereka kemungkinan akan membawa hasil yang buruk.  
" dan berapa yang harus kami bayar padamu, Kurai Yuki "

" karena ini hanya misi penangkapan saja, sediakan aku uang satu juta ryo saja " kemudian naruto melenggang pergi dari tempat itu, tapi dia berhenti sebentar dan kemudian bicara lagi " kalian tunggu saja di gerbang utama, dan mungkin bawa beberapa perawat juga, karena aku lihat pemimpin kalian dalam keadaan pingsan " setelah bicara seperti itu naruto kemudian melenggang pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada ditas dinding desa suna, lebih tepatnya berada di gerbang utama desa suna, naruto berguman '_ jutsu ini memang masih tahap percobaan , tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba, mungkin aku bisa berhasil menyempurnakannya disini '_, naruto kemudian menutup matanya dia kemudian berkonsentrasi untuk membuat jutsunya, ' ** Yuki Tsubasa **' saat naruto menyebutkan jutsunya secara perlahan, munculah sepasang sayap putih yang cantik, bahkan bebrapa warga yang melihat itu berkata dengan terkejut.

" a… a… apa itu, _ Tenshi kah_ ? "

Para warga yang melihat itu juga terkejut, tapi tak lama kemudian sosok itu pergi terbang dengan sayapnya yang cantik itu.

Naruto yang masih diudara belum menemukan sosok yang membawa pemimpin desa suna tersebut, yang dilihatnya hanya pasir saja sejauh mata memandang, tapi tak lama akhirnya naruto menemukan dua sosok itu, naruto langsung saja menambah kecepatan terbang nya itu kepada dua sosok yang memakai jubah dengan aksen awan merah itu dan…

BWUSSSHHHH

" a..apa ini, kenapa ada angin sekencang ini " ungkap deidara, dia hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh ke tanah, tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikan burung yang ia naiki tersebut.

Naruto langsung mendarat di depan kedua sosok itu denagn cepat, setelah menapak ditanah, naruto langsung menghilangkan sepasang sayap putih selembut saljunya itu, mereka berdua terkejut dan tidak menyadari kedatangan sosok remaja berambut kuning tersebut, naruto pun berkata.

" _Zan'nenda, _aku harus mengambil kembali pria yang kalian bawa itu " ungkap naruto dengan wajah datar dan tanpa emosinya itu.

" Hoi siapa kau, seenaknya saja kau bilang harus mengambil orang ini lagi " jawab deidara denagn wajah kesal, kemudian dia bicara lagi " Sasori no Danna, biarkan aku yang menghadapi pria aneh tersebut, Sasori pun berkata " hati-hati deidara, dia sepertinya mempunyai kemampuan yang aneh " jawab sasori dengan nada seraknya yang menyeramkan, deidara berkata lagi " kau tidak perlu memujinya sasori no danna, terima ini sialan ".

Deidara langsung melemparkan 5 burung tanah liatnya, sambil membuat satu segel, burung itu mengeluarkan asap dan sedikit membesar, burung itu langsung menuju kepada naruto, naruto yang melihat itu kemudian melompat kebelakang dan mengeluarkan jurusnya, ** Kori Senbon**, setelah itu naruto mengayunkan tangannya seperti melempar shuriken, jarum-jarum es langsung meluncur kearah burung-burung itu, burung yang terkena jarum-jarum es itu langsung membeku denagn cepat dan…

DRASHHH

Burung tanah liat deidara langsung hancur menjadi partikel es, deidara yang melihat itu menjadi jengkel karena jutsunya dengan mudah di tangkis oleh orang itu, naruto kemudian mengeluarkan jutsunya lagi, **Kori Shuriken**, naruto merentangkan tangan kananya kedepan, di sekeliling naruto munculah shuriken es, dengan perintah batin shuriken-shuriken itu langsung meluncur ke arah deidara dan sasori, deidara dengan mudah menghindari shuriken itu dengan terbang memakai burungnya, sedangkan sasori melindungi dirinya dengan ekornya, deidara berkata.

" heh, kau punya jutsu yang aneh rupanya, tapi jika seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku "

" apakah itu benar ". Jawab naruto, deidara yang terkejut kenapa naruto langsung berada.

" Se…sejak kapan kau ada disini " tanya deidara, dirinya terkejut dengan kehadiran naruto yang ada langsung disisinya, tapi kenapa dia ada disisinya, setahunya dia sedang terbang dengan burungnya,sasori yang melihat itu juga sedikit terkejut, dia bisa mempunyai sayap di punggungnya, naruto berkata.\

" Kau terlalu fokus untuk menghindari shuriken-shuriken tersebut " tak lama naruto pun langsung….

CRASSSHHHH

Naruto langsung memotong bagian ekor burung itu dengan merubah tangannya menjadi pedang es yang cukup panjang sampai bisa membelah ekor burung tersebut, deidara yang mengetahui burung nya tidak bisa terbang langsung turun kebawah bersama sasori, setelah itu keluar lah Gaara yang berada pada lilliatan ekor burung itu, saat dia terjun bebas ke tanah, naruto dengan sayap es nya langsung melesat ke arah gaara dan menagkap gaara ala bridal style, naruto langsung menukik turun ke tanah, sesampainya naruto menapakkan kakinya, naruto berucap.

" maaf saja kalian harus ku kurung sebentar, **Kōri ransu kōsoku** " naruto menapakan tangang kirinya ke tanah, tangan kananya dia gunakan untuk menahan gaara, setelah naruto menyebut jutsunya, keluar lah tombak-tombak es yang cukup besar dari dalam tanah, tapi tombak-tombak itu tidak melukai deidara dan sasori, melaikan mengunci pergerakan tubuh mereka, deidara berteriak " SIALAN, AKAN KUBAYAR PERBUATANMU INI " deidara terus mengoceh tanpa henti, sementara didara tersus berteriak karena tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, sasori bergumam didalam hatinya ' _Souka, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang aneh, jutsu tanpa segel tangan dia bisa menggunakannya dengan mahir '._

" mungkin kalian bisa melepaskan diri dari tombak es cekraman ku, tapi itu tidak mudah " setelah berkata seperti itu naruto langsung pergi dengan memunculakan sayap es saljunya itu, meninggalakan deidara dan sasori yang tak bisa berkutik.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat yang tak jauh dari lokasi pertempuran terlihat sosok venus fly trap yang memakai jubah beraksen awan merah, dengan disampingnya sosok yang memakai topeng spiral, sosok yang menyerupai tanaman itu bicara.

" kau lihat bukan dia sangat hebat, **jika dia masuk akatsuki mungkin kekuatan organisasi kita sedikit meningkat "**

" kau memang benar, dia memang aneh, bisa mengeluarkan jutsu tanpa segel tangan, ini menarik, untuk saat ini kita biarkan ichibi lepas dulu ".

Kemudian sosok tanaman itu merembas ke dalam tanah sedangkan orang yang memakai topeng spiral orange seperti tershisap kedalam mata kananya.

**To Be Continued.**

Fuah… akhirnya selesai juga ni fic, bagaimana minna-san chapter 2 ini jelek kah, bagus kah tergantung kalian semua.

Minna-san jangan lupa reviwe nya ya, dan tunggu kelanjutan fic ini.

Kalau boleh bisa ngga kirimi rincian tentang pakaian-pakaian di anime naruto, entah itu pakain santai, tempu, shinobi apapun itu saya terima.

Jujur saja saya masih kurang mengerti tentang pakainan di anime naruto, beda fandom juga ngga papa.

Itu lah yang saya ingin katakan, dan teima kasih sudah membaca ficku.

Sayounara.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Kurai~Yuki~**

( **Dark Snow )**

Tidak banyak yang saya ingin ucapkan, dan terima kasih udah mau mereview fic ini.

dan untuk pertanyaan dari xxxxx tetntang nama itu sebenarnya sama, kalau **Kuro ** dalam bahasa inggrisnya **Black ** sedangkan **Kurai **inggrisnya **D****ark.**

saya pilih yang Kurai karena saya cocok dengan nama itu.

dan untuk soal Update maaf lama, karena saya mempunyai kesibukan di dunia luar, jadi untuk Upade kilat ga bisa.

Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan dan enjoy.

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Rate : M ( for Blood and Gore mendatang )

* * *

Chapter 3

Saat ini, Desa Konoha sedang dalam keadaan genting, dimana pihak Sunagakure yang mengirimkan pesan bahwa mereka meminta bantuan kepada konoha untuk membantu mereka membawa kembali Kazekage mereka yang sekarang berada ditangan sebuah organisasi Yang menamakan diri mereka Akatsuki.

Saat ini Naruko, Sakura, Kakashi, dan seorang perempuan dari desa Sunagakure yang bernama Temari yang saat ini sedang berada didalam ruangan Hokage, dilihat dari situasinya sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk yang sedang terjadi.

" Ada apa sih Tou-san padahal aku sedang berlatih untuk menciptakan jutsu baruku ". Jawab Naruko dengan nada bosan.

" Ini tentang temanmu, Gaara, Naruko ". ucap Minato dengan nada serius.

" Memangnya ada apa sih dengan Gaara saat ini ". Jawab Naruko dengan nada cuek.

" Saat ini Gaara dalam keadaan bahaya, dia sudah berada di tangan Akatsuki ". Ucap minato.

" A-apa kenapa mereka mengicar Gaara ? ". Dengan terkejut Naruko membuka suaranya.

" Aku juga baru mengetahuinya ketika aku sedang berkunjung ke desa ini ". Ucap Temari, dirinya juga sedang khawatir tentang keadaan desanya saat ini juga, terutama Gaara yang menjadi incara mereka.

" Apa kau sudah lupa Naruko, mereka juga mengicar dirimu, dan sepertinya mereka sudah mulai bergerak saat ini. ".

' _Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka, Akatsuki, menangkap temanku, Gaara, dia yang dulu tidak tahu apa itu yang namanya kasih sayang dan sekarang baru mengerti, akan kuselamatkan kau, Gaara tugngulah aku '._Itulah isi hati Naruko, dia berjanji akan membawa Gaara kembali dalam pikirannya.

" Baiklah tidak usah basa-basi lagi, Tim 7, dengan ini, kalian kuperintahkan untuk pergi ke Desa Sunagakure untuk membantu kekacauan yang ada disana, dan juga menyelamatkan Gaara tentunya ". Ucap Minato, mereka yang ada disana mengangguk dengan mantap menandakan bahwa mereka siap, tak lama Minato kembali bicara. " Baiklah akan kukirim kalian dengan cepat kesana ".

" Maksud sensei dengan menggunakan Hiraishin sensei ". Jawab Kakashi dengan cepat, Minato kembali bicara. " Tentu saja, jika kalian pergi ke desa Suna sekarang, akan memakan waktu yang lama, minimal dua atau tiga hari kalian akan sampai disana. " ungkap Minato.

" Tapi Tou-san, aku tidak ingat kapan kau menandai segel fuin Hiraishinmu di desa Suna. ". Tanya Naruko dengan nada tidak tahu.

" Tentu saja, saat kunjunganku ke Desa Suna, tapi sayangnya jaraknya sedikit jauh dari gerbang utama desa Suna, tapi ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama jika kalian cepat ." ungkap minato.

" Baiklah, sekarang kalian berpegangan tanganlah ". Perintah Minato, menyuruh mereka berempat untuk saling berpegangan tangan, mereka yang ada disana langsung berpegangan tangan, dengan Kakashi yang berpegangan pada Temari, tak lama kemudian Minato memegang salah satu tangan Naruko dan Sakura, kemudian dia bicara. " baiklah kalian siap " tanya Minato pada mereka, mereka mengangguk dengan mantap, menandakan bahwa mereka siap." Baiklah, ini dia "

" **Hiraishin no Jutsu** "

SHIIUUTTT

Setelah Minato menyebutkan jurusnya, mereka yang saling berpegangan tangan kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning, yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah di teleportasi kedesa Suna, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa, misi penyelamatan Gaara sudah didahului oleh seseorang saat ini juga.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto atau Kurai Yuki yang saat ini dalam keadaan terbang di gurun pasir, sambil membawa Gaara denagn gaya Bridal Style dengan kedua tangannya, membiarkan angin gurun menerpa wajah dan membelai rambutnya, walaupun angin yang ia rasakan bukanlah angin yang sejuk seperti di hutan atau pepohonan yang rindang, melainkan angin panas yang ia rasakan saat ini, tapi dia hiraukan saja, sekarang adalah membawa Gaara kembali ke desa mereka saat ini juga.

**Sementara itu….**

Dua orang insan yang memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah, yang saat ini tengah berada didalam situasi yang dimana mereka tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya karena cengkraman tombak es yang anehnya saat ini juga belum mencair, dua insan yang bernama Sasori dan Deidara yang saat ini berada dalam keadaan tersebut.

" Danna, jangan hanya diam saja, cepat lakukan sesuatu aku tidak bisa melepaskan diriku dari tombak-tombak es sialan ini un " ungkap Deidara dengan kesal.

" Aku juga tahu Deidara, ini semua juga karena kau yang meremehkan orang itu, aku juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk keluar dari cengkraman es ini. " ungkap Sasori dengan nada serak yang menyeramkan itu, dia juga menyalahkan deidara karena meremehkan musuhnya itu, sementara Deidara yang dituduh oleh Sasori, tidak menggubris tuduhan dari Sasori, Saat ini dirinya sedang malas untuk berdebat dengannya.

Sasori saat ini sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman es ini, dia kemudian menggerakan ekornya, dan hasilnya tidak bisa karena ekornya juga berada dalam cengkraman es ini, tanpa berpikir panjnag Sasori langsung mengalirkan cakranya kedalam ekor nya itu, untuk memberi efek tambahan pada ekornya itu, dan hasilnya adalah….

SRRIINNGGG ! DHUMMBB! DHUMMBB ! DHUMMBB !

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat Sasori langsung memotong semua tombak-tombak es itu dengan ekornya yang sudah dialiri oleh cakra tersebut, membuat tombak-tombak es itu berjatuhan ke tanah, Deidara yang tadi diam kemudian bicara.

" Bagus Danna, sekarang kita bisa keluar dari sini un " ungkapnya, Sasori hanya diam saja tidak menggubris omongan Deidara, saat ini dirinya sedang berpikir, apa dia akan kembali ke Suna unruk mengambil Jinchuriki tersebut atau kembali ke tempat persembunyian untuk memberitahukan ini pada pimpinan mereka, Deidara yang melihat Sasori deiam saja kemudian kembali bicara." Danna, bagaimana sekarang apa kita akan kembali ke Suna atau apa ? " tanya deidara pada Sasori, meminta penjelasan untuk kembali ke Suna atau kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

" Untuk saat ini, sebaiknya kita kembali ke tepat persembunyian, untuk membicarakan ini dengan pimpinan kita sekarang juga ". Jawab Sasori memberikan opininya, dirinya juga tahu, jika kembali ke Suna itu sama saja bunuh diri karena mereka mungkin sudah mendapatkan bantuan dari desa tetangga mereka, Konoha, dan dirinya memilih untuk kembali ke tempat persembunyian untuk membicarakan ini dengan pimpinannya.

" Yahh baiklah jika itu pilihannya ". Dan tak lama Deidara langsung menciptakan dua burung dari tanah liatnya itu, Sasori yang melihat itu kemudian melompat menaiki burung tersebut untuk kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya itu, tak lama kemudian burung itu langsung terbang, pergi menuju sebuah tempat dimana mereka bersembunyi.

Saat ini Naruto sudah hampir sampai di desa Suna, bisa dilihat dari gerbang utama desa Suna saat ini juga, Naruto langsung menambah kecepatannya, dia juga tidak ingin lama-lama mengangkat Pimpinan desa mereka.

Tak lama Naruto langsung menukit dengan cepat ke depan gerbang desa Suna, Naruto terbang melewati gerbang desa Suna dari atas, tak lama Naruto langsung menapakan tubuhnya ketanah, TAP ! sedikit tercipta hawa dingin dari kepakan sayap naruto saat Naruto menyentuh tanah, disana juga terlihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya perawat yang juga membawa perlengkapan obat-obatan mereka, disana terlihat juga Baki yang sedang menunggu.

Naruto langsung saja berjalan mendekati Baki, dia juga sudah memberikan Gaara pada perawat itu untuk diobati, Naruto langsung berkata." Baiklah sesuai janji yang kukatakan bukan, mana bayarannya, dan jangan sampai kurang " tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar dan tanpa emosinya itu, Baki kemudian mengambil koper dari seseorang yang sepertinya dari dewan Suna yang langsung memberikan pada Baki.

" Ini dia bayarannya, sesuai yang kau minta, 1 juta Ryo ". Baki langsung menyerahkan koper uang itu pada Naruto, Naruto langsung menerimanya dan membuka koper tersebut, untuk memastikan apa yang Baki bilang memang benar." Baiklah, ini sesuai yang aku minta ". Jawab Naruto datar dan tanpa emosinya itu.

Naruto langsung membalikan badan dari mereka semua, berniat untuk langsung pergi, tapi sesaat Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mendengar apa yang Baki bicarakan. " Ingatlah ini Kurai Yuki, suatu saat kami dari Suna pasti akan menagkapmu, untuk saat ini kami akan membiarkan kau untuk pergi, ingat itu ". Ucap Baki dengan nada yang penuh dengan ketegasan, menandakan bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan ancamannya itu, namun Naruto berkata." Silahkan saja, itu jika kalian bisa melakukannya " jawab Naruto dengan nada datar dan tanpa emosinya itu, yang menandakan bahwa Naruto tidak takut dengan ancaman yang dikeluarkan Baki.

" **Yuki Tsubasa "**

Sesaat setelah Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya, terciptalah sayap berwarna putih yang indah dan cantik, Naruto langsung mengepakan sayapnya, terbang pergi dari desa Suna, warga Suna yang ada disana sedikit merasakan hawa dingin dari kepakan sayap Naruto saat mengepakan sayapnya itu, tapi mungkin saja jika Naruto tinggal sedeikit lebih lama di Suna dia pasti akan bertemu seseorang yang dulu bersamanya, yang akan membuat Naruto mengingat kehidupannya dulu… atau tidak sama sekali, tapi sepertinya takdir tidak ingin mempertemukan mereka berdua… untuk saat ini.

* * *

**One Hour Later.**

Saat ini Naruko, Sakura dan Kakashi atau yang bisa kita sebut Tim7 sedang dalam perjalanan ke desa Suna, saat mereka diteleportasi oleh jutsu Yondaime Hokage, jarak desa Suna yaitu sekitar 3 kilometer dari tempat mereka di teleportasi, jadi akan sedikit membutuhkan wwaktu untuk pergi ke desa Suna.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di desa Suna, tapi melihat keadaan gerbang desa yamg masih banyak sisa-sisa pertempuran dan juga yang paling parah adalah menara kazekage yang hancur paling parah, seperti terkena ledakan yang besar,serempak mereka langsung membantu membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang ada di gerbang suna, setelah selesai mereka langsung masuk kedalam desa dan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk membantu para ninja Suna yang terluka dalam pertempuran yang terjadi di desa ini.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Sakura dan yang lainnya langsung terkejut melihat beberapa ninja Suna yang terluka, ada dari mereka yang harus sampai kehilangan tubuhnya, Sakura juga melihat disana juga ada Kankuro, bisa dilihat sepertinya Kankurolah yang tidak mempunyai luka serius, namun dari keadaanya dia seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit, setelah sedikit tersadar dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, menyadarai dirinya sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit, menoleh kesamping dirinya mendapati kakak perempuannya, Temari dan seorang perempuan dari Konohagakure, Sakura.

" Temari.. ". Ucap Kankuro dengan suara pelan.

" Kankuro… apa kau tidak apa-apa ". Ucap Temari dengan nada khawatir pada adiknya itu.

" Sakura, apa kau bisa memeriksa keadaan Kankuro ". Ucap Temari dengan nada memohon pada Sakura, meminta dirinya untuk membantu salah satu adiknya itu yan saat ini tengah kesakitan. " Ha'i, serahkan saja padaku Temari ". Ucap Sakura.

Setelah diperiksa Sakura mengetahui bahwa Kankuro sepertinya terkena sebuah racun, sebuah racun yang sepertinya racun yang sangat rumit untuk mencari obat penawarnya, tapi mungkin di desa Suna juga terdapat beberapa tanaman obat yang bisa membuat obat penawar racun untuk Kankuro, tak lama seseorang akhirnya datang, yang sepertinya itu adalah Baki.

" Kukira kau tidak akan datang secepat ini, Temari, dan bagaimana keadaan Kankuro disana ". Tanya Baki pada Temari, dirinya juga melihat ninja dari Konoha yang sepertinya datang bersamanya.

" Kankuro saat ini terkena sebuah racun, sebuah racun yang menurutu Sakura racun yang rumit " Ucap temari menjelaskan keadaan Kankuro pada Baki, " Jadi begitu ". Ucap Baki.

" Kakashi Sensei kita harus cepat pergi untuk menyelamatkan Gaara saat ini juga ". Ucap Naruko pada Kakashi yang ada disana, Kakashi menjawab " Kita juga harus tahu tentang keberadaan musuh kita sekarang Naruko, jangan gegabah kita tidak tahu musuh sedang berada dimana sekarang ini ". Ucap Kakashi pada Naruko untuk menenangkan dirinya supaya tidak gegabah, Baki yang ada disana yang melihat pembicaraan mereka langsung bicara.

" Kalian para Shinobi Konoha, tidak perlu menyelamatkan Gaara saat ini juga ". Ucap Baki pada mereka semua, mereka semua langsung terkejut, terutama Naruko dan Temari, kenapa Baki menyuruh kami untuk tidak menyelamatkan Gaara saat ini juga, itulah yang ada dipikiran Temari saat ini juga, dirinya khawatir dengan keadaan Gaara saat ini juga, ingin pergi secepatnya menyelamatkan Gaara saat ini juga, Naruko yang mendengar itu geram, kenapa mereka tidak perlu menyelamatkan Gaara saat ini juga, dirinya langsung berteriak geram.

" APA MAKSUDMU KAMI TIDAK PERLU MENYELAMATKAN GAARA HAH ! ". Teriak nya marah pada Baki, kenapa Baki menyuruh mereka untuk tidak menyelamtkan Gaara saat ini juga.

" Apa yang anda maksud Baki-san, kami disini datang untuk menyelamatkan Gaara tentunya ". Kali ini Kakashi berbicara, mencoba untuk tenang dalam menanggapi apa yang dimaksud Baki.

" Hah… ". Baki hanya bisa menghela napas dalam menanggapi apa yang mereka ucapkan, dirinya juga sudah tahu pasti akan seperti ini ketika dirinya memberitahu mereka untuk tidak menyelamatkan Gaara, dirinya kembali bicara.

" Untuk misi tentang penyelamatan Gaara, seseorang sudah mendahului kalian semua, seseorang yang tidak diharapkan keberadaanya, seseorang yang menawari kami untuk berbisnis dengannya, tapi kami yang pada saat itu terdesak akhirnya hanya menuruti apa yang dia tawarkan, aku sejujurnya tidak bisa bilang pada kalian bahwa kalian datang terlambat ke sini ". Ucap Baki menjelaskan pada mereka semua, mereka yang semula tegang, terutama Naruko dan Temari akhirnya kembali tenang menanggapi apa yang di jelaskan Baki.

Mereka kembali terdiam… bingung dengan ini semua… siapa yang menyelamatkan Gaara, banyak pertanyaan yang mereka ingin tanyakan pada Baki untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyelamatkan Gaara, seseorang yang telah mendahului mereka untuk menyelamatkan Gaara, tapi didalam benaknya Temari dia bersyukur bahwa adiknya, Gaara, telah berhasil diselamatkan meski dia tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Baki, Naruko juga bersyukur bahwa Gaara sudah diselamatkan, meski tidak tahu siapa orangnya, tapi dia bersyukur bahwa Gaara telah bebas dari tangan Akatsuki yang ingin mengambil Bijju yang ada didalam dirinya tersebut, setelah sepersekian hening akhirnya Naruko kembali bicara.

" Jadi… bagaimana keadaan gaara sekarang ini ". Tanya Naruko pada Baki yang ingin mengetahui tentang keadaan Gaara sekarang ini juga, begitu juga Temari yang juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Gaara sekarang ini juga, Baki kembali membuka suaranya.

" Saat ini, Gaara sedang berada didalam ruang ICU, saat ini keadaan Gaara tidak sadarkan diri setelah pertarungannya dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu, tapi keadaanya sekarang mulai menunjukan peningkatan, paling tidak 3 atau 5 hari dia akan sembuh total " . Jelasnya Baki pada mereka semua yang ingin tahu tentang keadaan Gaara saat ini juga, Baki kemudian mendekati Kankuro dia ingin tahu dengan siapa dia bertarung sampai bisa seperti ini, menurut orang yang menyelamatkan Kankuro, semua boneka Kankuro hancur dalam pertarungan, kemudian dia bertanya pada Kankuro.

" Kankuro… apa kau tahu kau bertarung dengan siapa, sampai bisa seperti ini ". Tanya Baki pada Kankuro, ingin tahu dengan siapa Kankuro bertarung.

" Hah.. Hah.. si.. si Pasir.. Me..rah Hah.. Hah… ". Jawab Kankuro dengan napas yang terengah-engah seperti dia habis berlari, Baki yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut, dirinya juga tahu siapa itu si Pasir Merah yang bertarung dengan Kankuro, dia dengan nada terkehut langsung berbicara " Ma..maksud mu…. Sasori si Pasir Merah ". Tanya Baki kembali pada Kankuro, Kankuro yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk saja meng iya kan pertanyaan Baki tersebut. " Jadi begitu ya… Akasuna no Sasori, pantas saja dia membuat mu menjadi seperti ini ". Ucap kembali Baki.

" Baki-san ada yang ingin kutanyakan, lebih tepatnya, siapa yang datang pada kalian untuk menawari bisnis tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang tersebut, kalau boleh tahu kami ingin mengetahuinya ? ". Ucap Kakashi yang ingin tahu tentang sosok misterius yang datang pada mereka, yang seenaknya menawarkan perjanjian pada mereka, yang lainnya juga sama ingin tahu tentang sosok misterius itu.

" Dia adalah… **Kurai Yuki** ". Ucap Baki memberi penekanan pada nama yang ia sebutkan, tapi mereka yang ada disana sepertinya tidak mengetahui siapa itu Kurai Yuki, Baki yang melihat ekspresi bingung dari mereka kemudia berkata. "Wajar saja jika kalian tidak tahu tentang " Dia " yang aku sebutkan itu, dan menurut desas-desus yang aku dengar, dia adalah seorang kriminal yang terdakwa atas kasus pembantaian di suatu desa yang terpencil. ". Ucap kembali Baki pada mereka, Naruko yang tadi diam akhirnya berbicara " Kalau boleh bagaimana ciri-ciri orang tersebut ? ". Ucap Naruko yang ingin tahu tentang ciri-ciri orang itu, kalau dilihat semuanya juga ingin tahu.

" Cukup mudah, pakaian serba hitam dan juga… rambut kuning yang sama seperti dirimu ".

DEG !

Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh dengan Naruko, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Baki tentang ciri-ciri orang tersebut, ada perasaan aneh yang merasuki dadanya tentang orang yang dibicarakan itu, warna rambut yang sama seperti dirinya, memang diluar sana pasti ada orang yang mempunyai rambut yang sama dengannya, tapi perasaanya mengatakan bahwa jika dia adalah sosok yang ia cari selama ini yaitu Naruto, tapi orang ini yang dibicarakan adalah seorang kriminal yang terdakwa atas pembantaian suatu desa di daerah yang terpencil, hatinya masih bimbang denganini semua, apa dia adalah Naruto, orang yang ia cari selama ini untuk membawanya kembali kedesa, atau mungkin saja orang lain yang dibicarakan, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruko saat ini.

Tapi tak lama Kankuro mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan susah, tapi kalau dilihat lebih jelas lagi dia seperti memegang sesuatu, lebih tepatnya sebuah kain berwarna hitam yang sepertinya dalam keadaan tersayat, Kankuro pun berkata. " I..ini kudapatkan se..setelah ber..tarung dengannya ". Ucap kankuro sambil menahan sakit sambil memberikan selembar kain yang tersayat pada Baki, Kakashi yang melihat itu mendekatinya dan berbicara.

" Ini mungkin bisa saja dijadikan petunjuk untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka saat ini juga ". Ucap Kakashi memberikan opininya.

" Tapi bagaimana, kami desa Suna tidak memiliki anjing pelacak atau semacamnya untuk bisa menunjukan lokasi Sasori sekarang ini juga ". Ucap Baki sambil memberitahu kekurangan desa Suna dalam hal melacak.

" Jangan khawatir, aku mempunyai hal seperti itu dalam jutsuku, dan jika ini dilakukan maka misi ini akan berubah, bukan lagi penyelamatan Gaara, tapi melainkan pengejaran anggota Akatsuki, dan jika ini

dilakukan aku juga tidak ingin membahayakan Naruko yang juga menjadi incaran mereka ". Ucap Kakashi sambil memandang Naruko, dia juga tidak ingin membahayakan Naruko untuk melalukan misi yang berubah secara mendadak ini, dan jika mereka menjalankan misi ini untuk mengejar dua anggota Akatsuki itu mungkin mereka akan membutuhkan bantuan dari Konoha saat ini juga.

Akhirnya setelah dipikirkan lebih matang lagi tentang bagaimana selanjutnya, Kakashi akhirnya memilih untuk tetap menjalankan misi yang berubah ini, meskipun awalnya menolak untuk melanjutka misi ini, tapi Naruko bersikeras untuk melanjutkan misi ini, dalam benak Naruko mungkin saja ketika dia melanutkan misi yang berubah ini dia mungkin bisa saja bertemu dengan sosok itu, Sakura yang melihat itu semua akhirnya setuju, setelah melihat tekad Naruko, dia hanya setuju saja, mungkin ini memang berbahaya, misi untuk mencari 2 anggota Akatsuki itu, mungkin ini memang bukan pilihan yang tepat, tapi bisa saja, dalam benak Sakura, mungkin saja dia bisa mengetahui informasi tentang seseorang yang sudah lama meninggalkan desanya yaitu Konoha, seseorang yang sudah dicintainya sejak kecil, yaitu..

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

Meskipun misi ini berubah tapi mereka tetap melaksanakannya, kali ini bukan lah misi tentang penyelamatan Gaara, melainkan misi untuk mengejar 2 anggota Akatsuki itu, kali ini Sakura tidak ikut dalam mengejar mereka, saat ini dia bertugas untuk menyembuhkan Kankuro yang keadaanya semakin kritis.

Misi kali ada bantuan dari pihak Suna, Sakura juga sudah selesai menyembuhkan Kankuro yang saat ini keadaannya mulai membaik, Sakura juga membuat anti racun yang sama seperti Kankuro, untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia berhadapan dengan musuh yang sama seperti Kankuro, bantuan dari desa Suna adalah seorang nenek-nenek yang sudah tua, nenek tersebut bernama Chiyo, seorang pengguna Kugutsu yang handal, walapupun harus terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman antara Kakashi dan Chiyo, akhirnya mereka bersama pergi untuk mengetahui keberadaan 2 orang itu, sebelum berangkat Kakashi juga memgirimkan pesan pada anjing ninjanya yang bernama pakkun, sebuah pesan yang meminta bantuan pada Konoha untuk misi mereka kali ini, Kakshi juga memanggil salah satu anjingnya yang bernama Urushi sebagai petunjuk jalan untuk pergi ke tEmpat persembunyian mereka.

TIME SKIP

Akhirnya Tim7 beserta Chiyo akhirnya sampai disebuah tempat yang sepertinya adalah tempat persembunyian dari Organisasi yang bernama akatsuki itu, sebuah tempat dimana tempat tersebut seperti sebuah gua yang terhadang oleh sebuah batu yang besar Kakashi langsung melesat keatas batu besar itu untuk melepas Segel Kekkai yang dipasang pada batu itu, Sakura juga sedang bersiap untuk melancarkan pukulan mematikannya itu pada batu itu.

" Sakura kau siap ". Tanya Kakashi pada Sakura untuk menghancurkan batu itu.

" Hmph ". Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan pada Kakashi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu… SEKARANG ". Teriak kakashi pada Sakura untuk melakukan serangannya itu, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah baru itu dan berteriak.

" TERIMA INI, SHANNARO ".

CRAKK! CRAKKK ! DUARRGGKK !

Pukulan Sakura langsung menghancurkan batu yang menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk kedalam gua tersebut, mereka serempak masuk kedalam gua itu, dan kini terlihatlah 2 sosok yan memakai jubah dengan aksen awan merah yang tidak lain Deidara dan Sasori, Deidara yang melihat itu berkata dengan tidak suka.

" Sialan, padahal kami gagal menangkap Jinchuriki Ichibi dan kalian tidak kusangka akan mengejar kami sampai disini, dan awas saja " Si Rambut Kuning " Sialan itu pasti akan kuledakan dengan seniku nanti ketika aku bertemu dengannya, un ". Ucap deidara sambil menyumpah serapah pada sosok yang bertarung dengannya saat dirinya dan Sasori mengambil Jinchuriki Ichibi, sosok yang memakai pakaian serba hitam yang bertarung dengannya saat mereka mengambil Gaara, Naruko yang kebetulan tahu apa yang di maksud Deidara, bertanya. " Siapa sosok yang kau maksud " Si rambut Kuning itu ? ". Tanya Naruko kepada Deidara yang ingin mengetahui lebih detail tentang sosok yang mereka temui, namun Deidara hanya membalas dengan nada cuek. " Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang dia, Jinchuriki Kyubi ".

Sesaat setelah Deidara berkata seperti itu, dia kemudian membuat sebuah burung tanah liat dari tangan kirinya. POFT ! . Sesaat Deidara melempar burung itu yang berukuran kecil ke atas sambil membuat salah satu segel, muncul asap putih dari burung tersebut, kini nampaklah burung yang berukuran lebih besar, serelah itu Deidara kemudian menaiki burung itu berencana pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum pergi deidara berkata. " Danna Kuserahkan mereka semua padamu ". Setelah mengucapkan itu Deidara langsung melesat pergi, keluar dari gua tersebut, Naruko yang melihat itu langsung mengejar nya, dirinya masih ingin tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Deidara tentang sosok rambut Kuning tersebut.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruko yang mengejar Deidara berteriak " NARUKO, JANGAN MENGEJARNYA ". Tapi sayangnya teriakan Kakashi tidak digubris oleh Naruko, Kakashi yang meliaht itu akhirnya pergi juga mengikuti Naruko yang mengejar Deidara.

( _Begini yah Reader, untuk pertarungan Sasori dan Sakura Di skip dan juga pengejaran Naruko kepada Deidara, seperti di Animenya dimana Sasori mati dan Deidara yang kehilangan kedua tangannya, Maaf kalau mengecewakan )._

Misi merekapun berhasil, dengan Sakura yang mendapatkan luka serius diperut bagian kirinya yang tertusuk pedang yang memiliki racun setelah melawan Sasori, namun setelah mengalahkan Sasori Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan Info tentang keberadaan teman setimnya dulu, yaitu Uchiha sasuke, Sakura diberitahu oleh Sasori untuk menemui mata-matanya yang akan datang di jembatan Tenchi, itulah yang dikatan Sasori kepadanya,sedangkan Naruko sayangnya dia tidak mendapat info lebih detail tentang sosok yang disebutkan oleh Deidara, Deidara tidak memberitahu info lebih tentangnya karena dia memilih untuk meledakan tubuhnya sendiri, untung saja Kakashi bergerak lebih cepat, diamemindahkan ledakan itu menuju dimensi lain menggunakan Sharingannya, yang menyebabkan Kakashi megalami kelelahan berat karena menggunakan Jutsunya dua kali, yang pertama dia gunakan untuk memindahkan tangan Deidara ke dimensi lain menggunakan Sharingannya.

Bantuan juga datang, Konoha sepertinya mengirimkan Tim Gai untuk membantu Kakashi walaupun diperjalanan mereka berhadapan dengan Jutsu aneh, yaitu sebuah Jutsu yang menduplikatkan di mereka,walaupun harus berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan mereka,tapi akhirnya mereka berhasil juga, dan pihak desa Suna harus kehilangan pemain kugutsu mereka, yaitu Chiyo, yang mengorbankan dirnya untuk menyelamatkan sakura dengan menyuntikan serum anti racun kepadanya.

Mereka semua akhirnya kembali pulang ke desa mereka, dengan Kakashi yang digendong oleh Gai, Kakashi mati-matian menolak tawaran Gai, tapi tubuhnya yang saat ini tidak dalam keadaan yang baik hanya bisa menerima tawaran itu, dan perjalanan pulang mereka pun diwarnai dengan canda tawa.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yap Chap. 3 akhirnya selesai juga.

Maaf di chap ini gak ada pertempuran, tapi untuk kedepannya pasti ada kok.

Pasti ada yang bertanya bahwa disini Naruto ama Naruko akan bertemu bukan, saya buat mereka gak bakalan bertemu dulu, cukup maistream bila mereka berdua langsung bertemu begitu aja, saya buat mereka mengikuti alur saja dan gak langsung bertemu.

itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan dan jangan lupa Reviewsnya dari kalian Ya Reader-san.

Dan soal Update untuk Chap depan pasti akan sedikit lama, soalnya saya harus menghadapi yang namanya UKK, Yahh moga-moga dapat nilai bagus ( Maaf curhat ).

Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan dan tetap nantikan kelanjutan Fic ini .

Sayounara.


	4. Chapter 4

yap akhinya update setelah UKK, dan terima kasih yang udah mau mereview chap kemaren.

mohon maaf bila chap kemaren agak jelek, tapi terima kasih udah mau mereview chap kemaren.

tanpa banyak basa-basi ini dia.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, OOC, dll.

Rate : M

* * *

Chapter 4

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap, dimana didalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah patung besar yang mengangkat kedua tangannya, mata patung tersebut tertutup sesuatu seperti kain, dan dalam jemari tangan patung tersebut telah hadir beberapa orang, lebih tepatnya sebuah hologram, tak lama munculah sosok Venus Fly Trap dari dalam tanah yang diketahui bernama Zetsu.

" Apa kau mendapatkan info baru duluar sana, Zetsu ". Tanya salah satu sosok hologram yang sepertinya pimimpin dari mereka, orang yang ditanya pun menjawab " Akasuna no Sasori telah mati ditangan Shinobi Konoha, **dan Deidara hanya kehilangan kedua tangannya saat melawan mereka **". Jawab Zetsu pada pimpinan mereka yang diketahui bernama Pein.

" Jadi begitu, mereka berdua juga gagal menangkap Ichibi, sepertinya kita harus menysusun strategi baru untuk menangkap Ichibi di lain waktu, satu hal lagi Zetsu, apa seseorang yang kau sebut Kurai Yuki itu juga terlibat dalam ini semua ". Tanya Pein pada mata-mata Akatsuki, Zetsu.

" Begitulah, akan tetapi sepertinya dia melakukan ini tanpa sukarela,** bisa dibilang dia hanya dibayar untuk membawa kembali Ichibi ke Suna dan melawan Deidara dan Sasori**, dan juga dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti Hyoton yang dapat mengendalikan es sesuka hatinya". Jawab Zetsu pada Pein yang menanyakan tentang seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi desas-deasus di dunia Ninja.

" Jika itu yang terjadi baiklah, kalian semua bila bertemu dengannya cobalah ajak dia masuk kedalam organisasi kita, dan juga sepertinya dia bertarung tanpa tujuan yang jelas seperti kita.. ". Ucap Pein pada semua uang ada disana, ia kembali mengambil napas, sepertinya kata-katanya belum selesai.

" Akan tetapi, jika dia menolak bergabung dengan kita…. **Habisi saja dia** ". Ucap kembali Pein, tapi memberi penekanan pada akhir katanya yang sangat menakutkan, dan ekspresi dari mereka semua yang ada berbeda-beda.

' Hah jika aku langsung bertemu dengannya, akan kubunuh dia langsung untuk ku persembahkan pada dewa Jashinku '. Batin hidan dengan nada sarkastik.

' Jika dia memiliki kepala yang mahal, akan kubunuh langsung dia tanpa perlu mengajak dia masuk kedalam organisasi ini '. Batin Kakuzu dengan nada datar.

' mungkin aku bisa melakukan kerja sama dengan orang ini, dan juga sepertinya orang ini cukup berbahaya juga, menerima misi dari siapa saja sesuka hatinya, ini cukup berbahaya bagi seseorang, mungkin aku akan menemuinya '. Batin Itachi, sejujurnya mungkin Itachi bisa melakukan sedikit kerja sama dengan orang ini, dia sebenarnya ingin mencari sedikit informasi tentang adiknya Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini berada dalam genggaman Orochimaru .

Dan berbagai ekspresi dari mereka semua hampir sama, yaitu langsung membunuh dia tanpa pikir panjang bila mereka bertemu dengannya, tapi berbeda dengan Uchiha Itachi yang sepertinya sedikit melenceng dari mereka semua.

* * *

Pagi hari ini sangat cerah. Burung berkicauan yang menandakan bahwa ini adalah hari yang baru. Begitu pula dengan tokoh utama kita yang tak lain Uzumaki Naruto atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kurai Yuki tersebut. Saat ini Naruto hanya berjalan dengan tenang dan santai dengan rimbunan pohon dimana-mana atau lebih tepatnya dia berada didalam hutan. Dia bisa saja menggunakan Jutsu terbangnya itu, tapi untuk saat ini ingin merasakan angin sejuk yang ada disini. Dan disini tempatnya juga nyaman. tempat yang bisa melupakan uneg-uneg masalah yang saat ini kita hadapi. Dan karena itulah Naruto lebih memilih berjalan dengan santai disini tanpa perlu khawatir.

Saat ini Naruto juga mempunyai masalah baru, lebih tepatnya hanya masalah kecil. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia menyimpan koper uang yang sedari tadi dia bawa dari desa Suna. Jika saja dia bisa menguasai cakra, dia juga pasti tahu tentang menyegel barang dengan Fuinjutsu, tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa melakukan itu karena dia tidak mempunyai cakra karena tubuhnya sudah banyak menjalani percobaan , otomatis sel tubuhnya juga berubah.

" Hah… aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku menyimpan benda ini ". Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar dan tanpa emosinya itu pada dirinya sendiri, dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana dia menyimpan koper yang berisi uang ini. Saat ini dia membawa koper itu di tangan kirinya. Karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan, dia memilih untuk memasukan tangan kanannya ke saku kantong celananya.

" Ehh… tunggu dulu apa ini ? ". Naruto terkejut saat dia memasukan tangannya lebih dalam pada saku kantong celananya, pada dasarnya kantong celana memiliki batas yang menyimpan sesuatu, tapi semakin Naruto memasukan tangannya, semakin dia tenggelam ke dalam kantong celananya itu.

" Apa mungkin koper ini bisa masuk kedalam tempat ini ". Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, memikirkan tentang kemungkinan dia bisa memasukan koper ini, tapi dalam ukurannya saja itu telihat mustahil, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba bukan,mungkin saja sesuatu yang seperti itu bisa terjadi sekarang ini. Kemudian Naruto mencoba memasukan koper itu kedalam saku kanannya, dan sesuatu yang sangat mustahil terjadi, koper digengam Naruto bisa masuk kedalam saku celananya itu, saat dia akan memasukannya, koper itu seperti menyusut dan langsung masuk begitu saja. ' Jadi apa yang dia katakan tentang ini bukan pakaian biasa memang benar, ini bahkan tidak akan pernah ada di dunia Ninja sekalipun, kukira kata-katanya hanya main-main '. batin Naruto mengingat pakaian yang diberikan padanya dulu oleh sosok itu, memang benar dalam dunia Shinobi ada Jutsu yang memanipulasi Ruang dan Waktu, sebuah Jutsu yang sangat rumit yang memerlukan banyak sekali Fuin dalam Jutsu itu, Jutsu itu bernama Jikukan Ninjutsu, hanya segelintir orang yang bisa menggunakan Jutsu ini, mungkin salah satunya adalah ayah Naruto sekarang ini.

" Dengan begini aku bisa siaga penuh untuk menjaga diriku ". Ucap Naruto pada dirinya saat ini, dengan begini dia bisa lebih siaga ketika dia harus bertarung dengan musuh, dia juga sepertinya tidak perlu khawatir ketika dia ingin menyimpan sesuatu, seperti benda yang memiliki kekuatan atau apalah. ' tapi, jujur saja aku sangat terkejut, teknologi apa yang mereka gunakan untuk membuat saku ruang waktu ini, aku juga tidak tahu batas dalam dimensi ruang waktu yang ada dalam saku ini ', batin Naruto yang sebenarnya terkejut dengan ini semua, teknologi macam apa yang bisa menciptakan benda ini, ini semua sudah melampaui dunia Shinobi, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini juga.

" yah sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan ini semua, sebaiknya aku lanjutkan saja perjalananku ". Ucap Naruto, dia tidak ingin memikirkan ini lebih dalam, malah jika dia memikirkan ini lebih dalam, dia hanya akan kebingungan, tidak mengerti dengan ini semua, lagipula itu juga tidak menggangu dirinya, justru ini malah memberinya keuntungan pada dirinya.

Dan akhirnya Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalannya yang sedikit tertunda akibat kejadian tadi, jika saja teknologi ini sudah dipatenkan olehnya mungkin saat ini dia juga bisa membangun desa militer untuknya, tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu semua, yang ada malah hanya akan ada banyak peperangan jika teknologi ini sampai terdengar ke negara-negara sekitar, tentu saja desa ninja yang ada di negara ini akan berebut untuk memburu dirinya, dan tentu saja itu akan membuat Naruto berada dalam kondisi yang buruk dimana dia dicari oleh seluruh negara ninja ini.

* * *

Ketika Naruto masuk lebih dalam ke Hutan ini sepertinya aman dari bandit dan ninja buronan, terbukti dari Naruto yang tidak mengalami gangguan apapun dari mereka, yang ada hanya kedaiman yang ada dihutan ini, Naruto sangat menikmati ini semua, bisa merasakan udara sepoi-sepoi yang sangat damai ini, bukan suara ledakan-ledakan pertarungan yang selalu mengisi setiap tempat di muka bumi ini, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Tapi sayangnya rasa kedaimaian itu harus berhenti ketika Naruto melihat sosok yang memakai jubah bercorak awan hitam yang sedang berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung siaga, karena dirinya dia tahu siapa sosok yang ada didepan dirinya, seorang remaja yang sudah membunuh semua anggota keluarga dan klannya, seseorang yang dicari seluruh negara ninja, tidak lain Uchiha Itachi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini juga, Naruto yang sejenak diam langsung memulai pembicaraan.

" Siapa yang menduga bahwa Uchiha Itachi, sang buronan Kelas-S dari Akatsuki akan berada dihadapanku saat ini juga ". Naruto langsung mengubah kedua tangannya menjadi pedang es yang tajam, Itachi yang melihat itu hanya datar saja dan berkata. " Kau, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu ". Tanya Itachi datar pada Naruto yang tengah siaga didepan Itachi, Naruto juga tahu bahwa orang yang ada didepannya ini bukan orang biasa, dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, buronan dari Konoha yang sangat berbahaya, Naruto yang mendebgar itu kembali bertanya " Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku sekarang ini ". Ucap Naruto pada Itachi, Sejujurnya Naruto tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Itachi, Itachi yang mendegar itu langsung turun dari pohon.

Tap !

Setelah turun dari pohon tersebut Itachi kembali berkata " aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku ". Ucap Itachi pada Naruto yang saat ini masih belum menurunkan kewaspadaannya, jujur saja Itachi juga cukup heran pada sosok yang Itachi ketahui sebagai anak dari Yondaime Hokage itu, bagaimana mungkin dia dapat merubah tangannya menjadi sebuah pedang es yang tajam, dalam mata Sharingannya juga Itachi tidak merasakan Chakra pada Naruto, dengan kata lain Naruto bisa merubah tubuhnya sesuka hatinya, itulah persepsinya sekarang saat bertemu dengannya.

" Sayang sekali aku menolak tawaranmu itu " ucap Naruto pada Itachi yang menolak permintaannya, Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya berkata. " sepertinya aku harus memakai kekuatanku supaya kau mau ". Ucap itachi pada naruto.

Itachi langsung melesat ke hadapan Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang tak mau kalah, Naruto langsung menyabetkan kedua tangan es nya secara bergantian , tapi dengan mudahnya Itachi dapat menghindarinya karena Sharingannya, Naruto juga sedikit kesal karena serangannya dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Itachi, melihat itu Naruto langsung mundur kebelakang berniat ingin mengeluarkan salah satu jutsunya itu, setelahnya Naruto langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, tak berselang lama terciptalah Shuriken es di sekitar Naruto, Itachi yang melihat itu juga mundur, membuat serangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat setelah melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Naruto langsung mengarahkan tangannya kedepan Itachi dane melafalkan jutsunya.

**Kori Shuriken**

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

Dua jutsu yang berbeda elemen langsung menyerang Naruto dengan Shuriken es nya, sedangkan Itachi dengan bola apinya yang besar, mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan kalah dalam Jutsu nya, Naruto juga sedang menyiapkan salah satu Jutsunya lagi, Melihat bola api yang melahap semua Shuriken es nya itu yang sekarang sedang menuju kearahnya, Naruto langsung mengadahkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan menyebutkan Justunya.

**Kori no Hyoketsu**

Saat bola api itu hampir mengenai Naruto, namun dengan cepat bola api itu berubah menjadi es didepan telapak tangan Naruto, namun Naruto tidak melihat keberadaan Itachi yang sudah mengeluarkan Jutsunya itu, instingya berteriak bahwa ada bahaya dibelakang, Naruto tanpa lama langsung memutarkan badannya dengan reflek dan menahan tangan itachi yang memegang sebuah Kunai dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto yang melihat ada celah langsung menarik tangan Itachi dan memukul perut Itachi dengan tangan kananya. Duakh ! Grasshh !. dalam pukulan Naruto keluarlah akar-akar runcing tajam yang langsung menusuk tubuh itachi, tapi. Kroaak ! Kroaak. Itachi langsung merubah Tubuhnya menjadi gagak dan berterbangan di sekeliling Naruto. " Apa, dia dapat merubah tubuhnya menjadi puluhan gagak ". Ucap Naruto yang sedkit terkejut melihat fakta bahwa itachi dapat merubah dirinya menjadi gagak, tapi tak lama Itachi langsung berada didepan Naruto dan. Grep !. Itachi langsung mencekik leher Naruto, menyadari bahwa Naruto kehilangan fokusnya pada Itachi dan teralihkan pada gagak-gagak ini, Itachi langsung berkata.

" Dengan ini berakhir sudah, Tsukuyomi ". Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menyadari ada yang aneh di sekelilingnya saat dia menatap mata Itachi, saat ini Naruto bukan berada dihutan dimana mereka berdua bertarung, melainkan berada di tempat aneh dengan keadaan Naruto terlilit rantai.

' Gawat, aku lupa kalu Uchiha itu pengguna Genjutsu yang hebat, ini memang kelemahanku, sial '. Batin Naruto pada dirinya yang saat ini menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada didalam ilusi milik Itachi, tak berselang lama Itachi langsung berada dihadapan Naruto sambil membawa Katana, Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan Justsunya , tapi tidak bisa, Itachi yang melihat itu berkata " Sia-sia saja kau mencoba mengeluarkan Jutsumu, karena di dunia Ini aku yang berkuasa ". Ucap Itachi pada Naruto yang saat ini meronta-ronta mencoba membebaskan dari lilitan rantai ini, Itachi langsung mendekati Naruto dan menghunuskan Katana itu pada dada Naruto. Crasshh!. Ughh!. Itachi langsung membuat luka sayatan di dada Naruto, kalau dilihat sepertinya luka sayatan itu tidak dalam, Naruto yang meringis kesakitan langsung berkata pada Itachi. " sepertinya kau akan langsung membunuhku dengan ilusimu yang mengerikan ini ". Ucap Naruto pada Itachi yang kembali membuat luka pada sekujur tubuh Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit ini yang diberikan Itachi padanya, walaupun ini Cuma ilusi, tapi efeknya sangat nyata sekali seperti di dunia nyata.

Namun Itachi yang melihat itu hanya berkata pada Naruto dengan datar. " membunuhmu sekarang ini tidak akan memberiku apa-apa, apa kau masih ingin mendengarkan permintaanku ". Ucap Itachi pada Naruto yang menahan rasa sakit, sepertinya luka yang diberikan Itachi tidak main-main, terbukti dari banyaknya luka sayatan yang terdapat disekujur tubuh Naruto, Naruto yang saat ini dengan napas terengah-engah hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Itachi, melihat itu Itachi langsung membuat segel dan berkata. " Kai ".

**In Real World**

Dan dalam di dunia nyata, Naruto masih berdiri dengan mata terbelalak setelah lepas dari Genjutsu milik Itachi, tak berselang lama dia pun jatuh tersungkur kebelakang dengan pantat duluan, Naruto langsung meraba bagian tubuh yang terdapat banyak luka sayatan dari Itachi, masih dengan Napas yang terengah-engah seperti ketakutan dan shock, dia kemudian menatap Itachi dan berkata. " memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku ". Ucap Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah, ini pertama kalinya dia dikalahkan dalam pertarungan yang sekejap ini, mendengar itu Itachi kembali berkata. " aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang seseorang ". Ucap Itachi pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu kembali berkata. " memangnya siapa orangnya, aku juga tidak pandai dalam mencari informasi seseorang ". Ucap Naruto pada Itachi, Naruto juga mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak pandai dalam mencari informasi seseorang, mendengar itu Itachi kembali berkata. " orang itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kau hanya perlu melihat perkembangannya saat ini juga ". Ucap Itachi pada Naruto. " Uchiha Sasuke, kalau tidak salah dia berasal dari Konoha sama seperti dirimu ". Ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan Itachi, namun Itachi hanya dim saja.

" Tapi, apa kau tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang ini ". Ucap Naruto pada Itachi, ingin tahu keberadaan orang yang dimaksud saat ini, mendengar itu Itachi kembali berkata " pergilah ke jembatan Tenchi di daerah Kusagakure, setelah itu lewati saja jembatan itu dan lurus terus kedepan, disana kau akan menemukan sebuah bukit, disana kau harus mencari tempat persembunyian Orochimaru, karena dia saat ini bersama dengannya". Ucap itachi pada Naruto.

" Orochimaru kalau tidak salah dia salah satu dari 3 legenda Sannin, sepertinya kau ingin aku melaukan tugas yang sulit ". Ucap Naruto.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sudah kubilang kau hanya perlu mencari Informasi tentang dirinya ". Ucap kembali Itachi.

" Hah…. Baiklah akan kulakukan apa yang kau mau ". Ucap Naruto

Kemudian dia berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi, Naruto masih harus menenangkan dirinya dari ilusi Itachi, sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi sepertinya keadaan tidak memihak kepadanya, jika dia menolak, ada kemungkinan dia akan kembali bertarung dengan Itachi, walaupun benci mengakuinya tapi bisa saja dia akan kembali masuk dalam genjutsunya itu jika dia kembali bertarung dengannya, lebih baik Naruto mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Itachi saja.

Setelah itu, Itachi membalikan badannya, bermasuk pergi dari hadapan Naruto, tapi sebelum melangkah lebih jauh dia berhenti sejenak dan berkata " dan kau, hati-hatilah dengan organisasi kami, mengingat kau yang pernah melawan Deidara dan Sasori, sepertinya pimpinan kami mulai mengawasimu, karena itu hati-hatilah ". Ucap Itchi pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar peringatan dari Itachi hanya diam saja, dirinya juga tahu bahwa Itachi adalah salah satu dari anggota akatsuki, ada kemungkinan mereka juga mengincar Naruto karena sudah berurusan dengannya, mungkin dalam waktu endatang Naruto pasti akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

" kalau begitu, sampai jumpa ". Ucap Itachi pada Naruto, setelah mengatakan itu dia merubah tubuhnya menjadi puluhan gagak yang berterbangan, Naruto yang melihat kepergian Itachi hanya memandang dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi, setelah Itachi pergi, Naruto membatin sesuatu ' sepertinya pasti kedepannya akan sedikit merepotkan '. Batin Naruto.

**Yuki Tsubasa**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya, dari punggung Naruto keluarlah sayapputih yang cantik, Naruto langsung mengibaskan sayapnya, Bwusshh!. Naruto langsung terbang menuju tempat yang dimaksud Itachi, meninggalkan Hutan yang menjadi pertarungannya tadi.

**To Be Continued**

Yap, akhirnya Chap 4 selesai juga. Maaf kalau Chap kali ini pendek. Maklum setelah UKK, hanya ide ini saja yang terbesit. Tapi tenang saja, Chap depan pasti dipanjangin Words nya seperti biasa. Hanya itu yang saya sampaikan dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca ficku.

Sayounara


	5. Chapter 5

tidak banyak yang saya akan ungkapkan tapi terima kasih sudah mau merieview chap kemaren.

Dan untuk Luca Marvell terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya yang sangat membantu.

jujur sih memang banyak pengulangan dalam tulisan saya tapi kedepannya saya akan mencoba lebih baik lagi.

hanya itu saja dan Enjoy!

©Discailmer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, alur cepat, Typo(s). Dll

Rate : M (jaga-jaga doang sih sebenarnya)

* * *

Chapter 5

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konoha. Dalam lingkup hutan yang besar. Kicauan burung yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Hembusan angin yang segar menambah keindahan di pagi hari ini. Matahari yang bersinar terang menyinari hari yang indah ini. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang menyenagkan untuk melakukan aktifitas di pagi ini, tapi tidak untuk kedua orang ini.

"Hoaaammmm". Kotetsu hanya menguap saja sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya kebelakang, dia sepertinya merasa bosan karena harus menjaga gerbang terus.

"Hei ayolah bisa kah kau sedikit lebih waspada". Mungkin Izumo juga, tapi tak ada pilihan lain bukan, karena mereka yang selalu menjaga gerbang dan tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa dirinya juga merasa bosan seperti Kotetsu.

"Hei ayolah, akhir-akhir ini kita selalu waspada karena situasi di desa Sunagakure, tapi tampaknya semua sudah berakhir, kita bisa bersantai sekarang". Ucap Kotetsu pada Izumo dengan nada malas.

"Tapi kau tak bisa memperkirakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa terjadi, kita harus waspada setiap saat, jika tidak….". Tapi kata-kata Izumo langsung dipotong oleh Kotetsu.

"Pada akhirnya kita akan membunuh diri kita sendiri jika kita selalu begitu, Hei santai, santai". Kotetsu langsung memotong pembicaraan Izumo.

Dalam percakapan antara Izumo dan Kotetsu, terdapat seekor anjing dan kucing yang sepertinya si Anjing sedang mengejar si kucing yang kebetulan mereka ada di tempat yang sama, akan tetapi.

"Rawrrgghh". Raung anjing yang ada didahan pohon dengan keras, otomatis Anjing yang tadi mengejar Kucing tersebut langsung menghentikan langkahnya dalam mengejar Kucing tersebut dengan ketakutan.

"Hahahaha, Tak perlu terburu-buru pengecut". Ucap salah seorang yang sepertinya ada didahan yang sama dengan Anjing tersebut, orang itu terlihat sedang menaiki Anjing nya yang sangat besar.

Secara bersamaan, Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung melirik kearah gerbang desa Konoha. memang tidak ada apa-apa sejauh mata memandang. tapi dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan orang entah kenapa.

Orang tersebut memakai pakainan serba hijau dengan alis yang tebal dan juga rambutnya yang berbentuk mangkuk, dia juga sedang menggendong seorang laki-laki yamg memiliki rambut putih melawan Gravitasi dan juga Hitae-ate yang menutupi bagian mata kirinya.

"WHOOOAAA! MAJU MAJU MAJU! SAATNYA TUJUAN TERAKHIR DAN… GOL" Ckiitttt! Dhuaagh!.

Gai langsung mengerem dengan mendadak yang menyebabkan Kakashi langsung maju kedepan dan terhantam oleh kepala Gai yang langsung berdiri sambil mengangkat telunjuk tangan nya keatas sambil berteriak. "JUARA PERTAMA". Teriak Gai dengan semangat, sedangkan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang melihat itu hanya terdiam melihat aksi kekonyolan Gai semenetara itu.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAA….. DAN JUARA KEDUA". Teriak Lee dengan semangat ketika mencapai posisi kedua dari lomba yang mereka adakan.

Izumo dan Kotetsu kembali terdiam melihat murid dan guru yang selalu bersemangat dalam hal apapun, Izumo pun langsung berkata.

"Kenapa mereka belomba?". Izumo bertanya dengan nada heran pada mereka berdua.

"Lee, kau perlu lebih banyak latihan". Ucap Gai pada murid tersayangnya, Lee.

"Baik! Lain kali aku akan bekerja lebih keras dan akan menjadi juara pertama". Ucap Lee dengan semangat pada gurunya itu.

"tapi Lee, aku harus memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengecawakanmu...". Ucapnya pada Lee.

"A-apa itu Gai-sensei?. ucap Lee pada Gai yang sepertinya memang benar akan mengecewakan Lee. Menurutnya.

"Lee yang malang, kau bukanlah juara kedua…". Ucap Gai pada Lee. Gai langsung memutarkan Tubuhnya untuk memberikan efek dramatis.

"… Kau juara ketiga! ".

"A-a-a". Lee hanya bisa menganga mendegar ucapan Guru tercintanya itu, Gai kemudian memberikan penjelasan pada Lee tentang kenapa dia berada di posisi ketiga.

"Kakashi ditempat kedua kerena aku membawa dia!. Kakashi, kau sangat beruntung!. Tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku". Jelas Gai, sementara Lee hanya bisa bercucuran air mata sambil menulis semua kata-kata dari Guru tercintanya.

Sementara dibelakang mereka, Neji, Tenten, Naruko, dan Sakura hanya berdiam diri saja. Mereka semua tidak mau ikut campur dengan kegilaan mereka.

"Dan seperti biasa, aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka memiliki suasana hati yang sangat tidak pas ". Ungkap Neji.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti akan kelakuan mereka sih. Mereka itu seperti orang yang rakus akan semangat ". Ungkap Naruko pada Gai Lee. Memang benar sih, semangat boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan berlebihan seperti mereka berdua.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau juga ikut berlomba dengan mereka". Ungkap Tenten pada Neji, Namun Neji hanya membalas "Gak lucu tahu!". Ungkap Neji Pada Tenten. Dirinya tidak mau mengakui tentang apa yang dikatakan Tenten. Bisa turun harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hyuga.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo kita laporkan keberhasilan misi kita pada Yondaime Hokage-Sama ". Perintahnya pada semua orang yang ada disana, Namun sebelum Gai berangkat pergi, Sakura segera menyela perkataan Gai. Sakura langsung memberitahu keadaan Kakashi yang belum baikan. Akhirnya mereka pun langsung pergi ke rumah Sakit dan sekalian memberitahu Yondaime Hokage tentang misi ini.

**Time Skip**

A/N: ( disini saya buat Tsunade tidak meningalakan desa, melainkan menetap di desa konoha )

Sesampainya di Rumah sakit, Kakashi langsung berbaring di kasur yang sudah ada di Rumah sakit.

Perlahan, matanya mulai terbuka. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah Naruko, karena jaraknya yang paling dekat dengan matanya.

" Lihat dia bangun ". Ucap Naruko pada mereka semua. Pandangan mereka semua pun tertuju pada Kakashi yang tengah berbaring

" Hah… disini lagi ". Kakashi hanya mendengus tidak suka karena dirinya ada dirumah sakit. Mungkin sekarang ini dia tidak bisa membaca Novel kegemarannya itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring diatas kasur itu seharian penuh. Ini membosankan.

Tak lama dari arah pintu rumah sakit munculah Yondaime Hokage dengan Tsunade Senju disampingnya, beserta asisten kepercayaannya, Shizune. Minato langsung melenggang ke tempat Kakashi untuk melihat keadaanya. Dan minato mengasumsikan bahwa Kakashi mungkin akan sembuh sekitar sepuluh hari dari sekarang.

Naruko yang ada disana berusaha untuk melihat wajah Kakashi. Naruko juga melihat sprai yang menutupi bagian wajah Kakashi sedikit tersirat. Melihat itu Naruko berusaha unutk memastikan wajah dari gurunya itu seperti apa.

Bibir yang jontor ke bawah, gigi kelinci yang besar, atau bibir tipis yang aneh. Tapi sayangnya hal tersebut tidak berhasil. Bahkan Sakura yang melihat tingkah laku Naruko juga ingin tahu wajah Kakashi, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

Minatopun memerintahkan Tim Gai untuk beristirahat dan juga untuk laporan misi dari mereka bisa dilaporkan besok. Minato pun menyuruh sakura untuk mengikutinya, sepertinya mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu. Sakura yang sudah tahu langsung melenggang pergi, berserta dengan Guru medisnya itu.

* * *

Pada pagar pembatas tangga menuju menara Hokage. Akhirnya Sakura bisa berbicara dengan Minato Namikaze di atas menara ini, beserta Gurunya itu. Sakura ingin membicarakan tentang informasi yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu anggota Akatsuki, Akasuna no Sasori. Informasi yang ia dapatkan darinya adalah untuk menemui mata-matanya yang akan memberitahu semua informasi tetnag Orochimaru. Sasori berkata pada Sakura bahwa ada kemungkinan Uchiha Sasuke ada disana. Karena itulah ia ingin membicarakan informasi ini dengan Hokagenya.

" Jadi Sakura apakah tentang hal itu. dan juga apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Kakashi ". Ucap Minato pada sakura yang ada didepannya. Saat ini dia lebih memilih bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

" Ya, tapi aku belum memberitahu guru Kakashi karena dia sedang di Rumah Sakit untuk sementara waktu ". Jelasnya Sakura pada Hokagenya itu.

" Dan apa kau sudah memberitahu Naruko ". Ucap Minato pada Sakura. Namun Sakura hanya bisa terbata mendengar itu. mungkin akan berakibat buruk jika dia memberitahu Naruko. Karena itulah dia tidak memberitahunya.

" Kukira aku harus membicarakannya pada anda dan Guru terlebih dahulu ".

" kalau begitu ceritakanlah ".

" Ha'I. Informasi ini akau dapatkan dari salah satu anggota Akatsuki, Sasori. Dia mengatakan kalau ini adalah hadiah untukku karena telah mengalahkannya… Dalam waktu sepuluh hari pergilah ke jembatan Tenchi di Kusagakure pada siang hari. Aku punya mata-mata yang bekerja sebagai bawahan Orochimaru. Seharusnya kami akan…. Bertemu…. Disana ! ". itulah penjelasan dari Sakura tentang pembicaraan ini.

Minato pun terdiam sejenak. Dia kembali memikirkan tentang Informasi ini. ' Di jembatan Tenchi dalam sepuluh hari, ya ? '. Batin Minato tentang informasi dari Sakura. Sakura juga berkata tinggal tersisa enam hari lagi. Minato pun kembali berucap. " Dapatkah kita mempercayainya. ". Ucap kembali Minato pada Sakura.

Minato juga berpikir mungkin ini perangkap musuh. " pada situasi ini, aku pikir begitu ". Ucap Sakura meyakinkan perkataanya itu. " Tapi, bagaimana jika semua ini adalah perangkap. Dia bisa saja menggunakan Orochimaru sebagai umpan, untuk menjebakmu dijembatan Tenchi, dan Akatsuki sedang menunggu disana". Ucap nya lagi pada Sakura. Disaat seperti ini bisa saja ini semua perangkap, karena itulah dia tidak bisa percaya semudah itu. Sakura yang mendegar itu kembali berucap " Jika ini perangkap kami akan mengatasinya! ". Ucap Sakura dengan penuh Keyakinan pada Hokagenya.

Minatopun terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Jika ini Informasi ini benar maka akan ada kemungkinan Konoha akan menemukan markas Orochimaru, tapi bisa saja ini perangkap dari Akatsuki. Tsunade yang kebetulan bersama mereka berkata " Terlepas dari apa yang kau katakan, Kakashi baru bisa keluar seminggu kemudian. Tapi kau hanya memiliki enam hari!. Tanpa Sasuke, Tim kalian masih kekurangan orang. " Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya berucap " benar " sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Memang benar hilangnya Sasuke dalam tim membuat Tim mereka menjadi lemah. Untuk saat ini memang benar apa yang dikatakan gurunya tersebut. Mencari pengganti Sasuke.

Shizune yang kebetulan ada disana langsung berkata dengan nada sedikit naik " Yondaime-sama, Tsunade-sama, dalam hal ini kita harus mengirim tim kecil terlebih dahulu untuk mengamati situasi." Shizune pun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya pada Minato. " Dan bahkan jika Yondaime-sama membiarkan Sakura pergi, anda juga tidak boleh mengijinkan Naruko untuk pergi ". Ucap Shizune pada Tsunade dan Minato. Namun Tsunade hanya berkata.

" Shizune, kau itu tidak mengerti perasaan Naruko dan Sakura. Perasaan kuat mereka dalam mencari Sasuke mati-matian akan mempengaruhi tingkat keberhasilan misi. Karena itulah kau tidak mengerti. Dan juga apa kau mau berpikir kalu Naruko mau menuruti hal itu, benarkan Minato ? ". Tanya Tsunade pada Minato. " Yah, kau benar sekali ". Ucap Minato setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Shizune pun langsung melihat keatas gedung dibelakangnya. Dan disana terlihat Naruko sambil menyilangkan dadanya di atas gedung itu.

" Kita harus mencari anggota Tim baru ". Shizune dan Sakura langsung melihat Naruko yang ada disana, sedangkan Minato dan Tsunade hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Minato juga tahu bahwa Naruko akan ikut dalam misi ini, setelahnya dia pun melompat kebawah dan mendarat di pagar pembatas di samping Minato, ia pun berkata " Sampai jumpa ". Setelahnya ia pun langsung melompat pergi untuk mencari anggota baru untuk Tim mereka. ' Huh, dia selalu terburu-buru '.

Naruko pun terus melompati rumah para warga desa. Sekarang ini dia perlu mencari anggota baru untuk Tim ini.

'Sasuke'

Batin Naruko mengucapkan nama temannya itu. Saat seperti ini dia tidak mau membuang waktu lagi untuk mencari Sasuke. Karena dalam enam hari lagi dia bisa mencarinya untuk membawanya kembali ke desa. Naruko juga tidak bergitu mengerti tentang perasaannya ini.

Apakah perasaanya dalam menyelamatkan Sasuke karena atas dasar sebagai seorang teman dari kecil, atau mungkn dia mempunyai perasaan yang bernama cinta Pada Sasuke, tidak..tidak yang terakhir itu dia buang jauh-jauh, karena Naruko juga tahu bahwa dari kecil Sakura begitu mencintai Sasuke. Karena itu dia tidak mau membuat Sakura menjadi sedih karena dia juga temannya. Karena itulah dia membuang jauh-jauh tentang pemikirang keduanya itu.

Dan hanya ada satu pertanyaan untuk dirinya, apakah ia mencintai Sasuke atau tidak sama sekali, itulah pertanyaanyang ada dalam benaknya.

Namun kesampingkan Sasuke, Naruko juga masih harus mencari adiknya yang sudah menghilang selama 10 tahun ini. Diusianya yang 16 tahun dia berharap dapat mencari adiknya yang sudah lama menghilang, dan mungkin saja Orochimaru mempunyai informasi tentang adiknya itu.

Naruko juga tahu saat naruto masih ada didesa ini, dia selalu mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda dengan dirinya, meskipun dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tapi… perlahan akhirnya ia sadar perbuatannya itu. Selalu mencampakan Naruto saat masih ada didesa. Dan ketika ia akan memulai awal yang baru sebagai kakak bagi Naruto, semua sudah terlambat. Ketika di akan memulai awal yang baru sebagai kakak, Naruto dikabarkan menghilang dari desa. Dan tentu saja itu membuat dirinya sangat bersalah akan keterlambatan dia. Karena itu dia berusaha keras mencari adiknya itu untuk memulai awal yang baru sebagai keluarga.

..

..

..

**Itupun jika dia tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.**

* * *

Hasil pencarian tim baru untuk misi ini sepertinya tidak membuahkan hasil. Karena dalam perjalanan Naruko masih belum menemukan orang yang mau bergabung. Ngomong-ngomong dalam perjalan, Naruko juga bertemu dengan orang aneh yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hanya sebagian wajahnya saja yang terlihat, itupun dia memakai kacamata.

Awalnya Naruko juga tidak tahu siapa orang miserius tersebut yang menanyakan apa-kau-tidak-mengingatku, itulah pertanyaannya. Dan setelah lebih lama berpikir akhirnya dia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Shino, yah siapa juga yang kenal lu jika lo pake pakain kayak gitu, dan walhasil Shino pun pundung dipojokan.

Tak berselang lama datanglah Kiba dan Hinata bersama dengan anjingnya, tapi yang membuat Naruko heran adalah ukuran akamaru yang besarnya melebihi ukuran ninja biasanya, terlebih lagi Kiba bisa menaikinya.

Naruko pun meminta pada salah satu dari merka untuk bergabung dalam timnya semenara, tapi sayangnya mereka sudah mempunyai misi dari guru mereka, Kurenai Yuuhi. Mau tidak mau Naruko harus mencari orang lain untuk bergabung dengan timnya itu.

Lebih jauh lagi kakinya berlari untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mau masuk timya. Namun Naruko masih belum menemukan orang itu.

Dan setelahnya dia pun melambatkan larinya, dengan kata lain dia hanya berjalan. Yah.. mungkin dia terlau buru-buru tadi, tapi yah sudahlah lebih baik fokus untuk mencari anggota baru itu, mungkin Sakura saat ini juga sedang mencari orang itu.

Saat ini dia akhirnya bertemu dengan Shikamaru, temannya yang sudah menjadi jonin.

" Aku sudah memberitahumu!. Merepotkan seperti itu, aku ini seorang penguji untuk Ujian Chunin. Aku tahu kalau kita ini berteman, dan aku sebenarnya ingin membantu, tapi… aku tidak berada dalam posisi untuk bertindak sendirian. Hokage keempat sendiri yang menugaskanku. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku jika aku mundur sekarang. ". Jelasnya Shikamaru pada Naruko, meskipun dia tidak sibuk tentu saja dia akan menolaknya kerena gaya bertarungnya tidak cocok untuk bekerja sama dengan Naruko, karena itulah dia menolaknya.

Naruko yang mendengar itu hanya menampilakan ekpsresi masamnya, jika ini tugas yang diberikan ayahnya yah mau bagaimana lagi.

"Dan aku hanya berpikir… aku pikir aku bisa mengandalkanmu, kau tahu?. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau bersamamu, kau tahu?". Cibir Naruko dengan menggembungkan pipinya, Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Shikamaru akui bahwa Naruko itu cantik dan imut saat seperti ini. Ditambah dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir kembar, tentu saja menambah kesan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Karena itulah dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Kau bisa mencibir semaumu, tapi itu percuma saja". Ucapnya lagi setelah dia bisa menghilangkan rona merah di mukanya, bisa mau dia ketahuan kalau mukanya memerah.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan membantumu". Datanglah orang yang memiliki tubuh yang bisa dibilang gemuk. Dia adalah akimichi Chouji datang dengan membawakan bekal untuk Shikamaru dan jangan lupa keripik kentangnya.

"Hei Chouji, apa kau yakin dengan yang kau katakan tadi?. Bukankah kau, Asuma Sensei dan Ino baru saja mendapatkan misi baru?".

"Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Naruko begitu saja setelah mendengarkan itu. Aku kan berbicara dengan Asuma sensei tentang hal itu". Tawar Chouji pada Naruko untuk menjadi timnya. Meskipun Chouji mempunyai misi lain dari Asuma.

"Chouji, Arigatou". Teriaknya dengan senang ketika Chouji dengan rela menjadi timnya sementara.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil bahkan jika kau berbicara dengan Asuma Sensei sekalipun, dan jangan lupa bahwa Yondaime-sama lah yang mengatur semua ini". Jelasnya lagi Shikamaru pada mereka berdua.

Sementara itu dari sebuah atap bangunan, terlihatlah seseorang yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Dia mengambil kuas dari gulungan yang ia bawa.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan. Dan ini makan siangmu".

Orang dari atap itu langsung membuka gulungannya denagn paha sebagai alas. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan tintan yang ada pada gulungan itu.

"Kau selalu saja membawa keripik kentang dan mengisi penuh mulutmu itu. Sekarang kau bahkan lebih gen…". Chouji dengan mata yang melebar, melihat didepannya ada sebuah singa yang berwarna putih. Shikamaru yang menyadari itu langsung mendorong Naruko ke samping membuat Naruko sedikit menjauh dari mereka, tapi Naruko masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

Dan Naruko melihat Singa yang berwarna putih akan menyerang Chouji, dan Chouji tidak diam saja ia kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang memukul dengan tangan kirinya yang langsung membesar. Dan tanpa menungu Chouji langsung memukul Singa itu dengan tangan besarnya itu. Buaghh!. Crasshh!.

Setelah singa itu menerima pukulan Chouji, singa itu langsung berubah kembali menjadi tinta berwarna hitam. Naruko yang sedikit siaga langsung melihat ada singa yang akan menyerang Shikamaru dari belakang."Shikamaru dibelakangmu!". Shikamaru yang menyadari itu diam saja, ketika singa itu akan menyerangnya, Chouji dengan sigap langsung menangkap singa itu dengan tangan besarnya. Chouji langsung mencengkram kuat-kuat singa itu,membuat singa itu kembali menjadi tinta.

Shikamaru langsung melihat Chouji dan tersenyum atas bantuannya. Ia pun langsung melihat kedepannya, lebih tepatnya pada seorang yang tengah diatas bangunan didepannya.

"Disana yah!". Terlihatlah seorang remaja yang sedang duduk diatas atap bangunan dengan kuas yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, tapi ada lambang Konoha di pelindung kepalanya!". Kata Naruko sambil melihat remaja misterius itu.

"Entah dia datang dari mana!. Aku tidak yakin apa yang dia kejar, tapi kita harus menangkapnya….". Setelahnya Shikamaru langsung membuat segel tangan untuk jutsu bayabgannya, dan perlahan bayangannya menghitam dan memanjang."…dan serahkan pada bagian interogasi".

Pemuda yang ada diatas bangunan itu pun langsung memoles kuasnya dengan tinta. Dengan lihai dia mulai menggambar beberapa singa dengan cepat sekali.

"Kami akan melindungimu! Majulah Naruko!.

Tanpa lama Naruko langsung berlari menuju remaja yang ada diatas bangunan tersebut. Naruko tidak tahu remaja misterius yang ada didepannya. Secara misterius pula dia menerang kawan-kawannya. Bisa saja dia adalah penyusup yang masuk kedalam desa ini.

Remaja yang duduk diatas bangunan itu tentu tidak diam saja. Kemudian dia membuat satu segel tangan dan menyebutkan Jutsunya.

**Ninpou : Choujuu Giga**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya itu, keluarlah singa-singa berwarna putih dari gulungan tersebut. Naruko yang melihat itu langsung menghentikan kakinya ketika dia melihat 6 singa yang akan menyerangnya. Naruko yang melihat itu langsung membuat segel jutsunya sendiri untuk melawan 6 singa yang akan menyerangnya.

"Naruko, maju saja". Teriak Shikamaru pada Naruko dan tentu saja itu membuat dirinya heran, kalau dia maju tanpa jutsunya, itu sama saja bunuh diri, tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya ketika dia melihat Shikamaru membuat jutsu lainnya.

**Ninpou : Kagenui**

Setelah menyebutkan nama jutsunya itu, bayangan yang menuju pada remaja itu langsung bercabang dan menusuk singa-singa itu. Pemuda yang membuat jutsu itu hanya diam saja melihat jutsunya dengan mudah dikalahkan, dan singa-singa itupun kembali menjadi tinta.

Tanpa lama Naruko langsung melompat pada remaja yang ada diatas itu, tak lupa sambil mengambil kunai dari kantong senjatanya. Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa Naruko membawa Senjata, ia pun langsung mengambil Tanto yang ada dibelakang punggungnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Trannkk

Dan terjadi suara bising akibat benturan dua benda tajam itu. Naruko dengan Kunainya sementara remaja itu dengan Tantonya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, sialan!". Tanya Naruko pada Sosok remaja yang ada didepannya itu, namun remaja itu hanya menunjukan senyuman ramah seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

**Sementara itu…**

Minato Namikaze atau yang sekarang adalah Yondaime Hokage dengan Julukan Kiiroi Senko. Julukannya bukan hanya sekedar lukukan saja. Ia diberi julukan tersebut sebagai Shinobi tercepat didunia, mengalahkan Kecepatan Raikage dari desa Kumo saat pertarungannya dulu. Dengan jutsu Hiraishinnya tersebut akhirnya dia mendapati julukan tersebut. Dengan menghilang dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan kilatan kuning, sesuai rambutnya itu. Minato Yang saat ini tengah duduk di ruangan khusus, dengan para tetua Konoha didepanya, seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang anda ingin bicarakan?. Mengingat siapa yang ada disini, sepertinya ini sangat penting!". Tanya Minato pada tetua Konoha didepanya. Koharu Utatane dan Homura Mitokado.

"Sebenarnya… kami tetua Konoha telah membicarakan hal ini". Ucap Homura yang langsung disambung oleh Koharu.

"Dan tentang apakah itu Itu?.

"Tentang Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko!". Ucap Koharu yang langsung di iyakan oleh Homura, Minato yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja karena dia tahu mereka belum selesai bicara.

"Jangan menugaskannya pada misi yang kemungkinan akan berhubungan dengan akatsuki"/ "Kau mengerti, bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti dengan itu semua".

"Dia harus bersama dengan Shinobi terampil setiap waktu yang akan sebagai pendamping dan pengawal."/ "Kau juga harus membatasi jumlah misinya, dan mengurangi kegiatannya." Ucap Homura dan Koharu secara bergiliran pada Minato.

"Apa ini dapat dimengerti Minato?". Tanya Homura pada Minato tentang masalah anaknya itu,Minato yang mendengar itu langsung menundukan kepalanya, dia berpikir apa ia akan menyetujui mereka atau tidak sama sekali.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya bukan…". Minato menggantung kalimatnya itu pada mereka berdua, mereka pun terdiam menungu jawaban Minato.

"jawabannya adalah tidak". Tolak Minato tentang usulan dari para tetua Konoha itu dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, Homura hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar penolakan dari Minato tentang Naruko anaknya itu.

"Minato kau tahu Naruko bukanlah perempuan biasa. Dia adalah Jinchuriki Kyubi!"/ " kami lebih memilih dia berada dalam pengawasan dan tidak meninggalkan desa sama sekali". Ucap mereka kembali secara bersamaan tentang Naruko.

Dan terjadilah sedikit perdebatan disana, Minato yang tidak setuju anaknya berada dalam pengawasan desa, itu sama saja dia terkurung didesa ini. Meskipun Minato tahu bahwa anaknya dalah Jinchuriki Kyubi tapi ia yakin ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dari mara bahaya yang mengancamnya.

**With Naruko**

Masih mengadu antara Kunai Naruko dengan Tanto pemuda itu, Naruko dengan wajah kesalnya sememntara remaja tersebut masih menunjukan senyumnya. Terjadi dorongan antara dua senjata itu yang dimana kedua belah pihak tidak ingin kalah, semantara itu Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya diam saja melihat pertarungan adu senjata itu.

"Kau itu berani ya untuk seorang cewek, benarkan?". Ucap pemuda itu yang pada Naruko dengan senyumannya itu, Naruko tidak tahu harus senang atau terhina mendengar ucapan remaja didepannya.

"Meskipun kau anak dari Hokage, kau itu terlihat ceroboh dan terkesan buru-buru". Dan sekarang ia hanya ingin menghajar remaja didepanya itu atas hinaan yang ia berikan.

"Kau…". Ucap Naruko dengan geram pada remaja didepannya, ia langsung menambah kekuatan pada tangan kanannya yang memegang kunai itu."…itu siapa" setelahnya mereka berdua pun langsung melompat mundur kebelakang, remaja yang belum diketahui siapa namanya itu melihat kebawahnya, disana sudah ada bayangan akan mengikatnya, tapi setelah menapakan kakinya kebawah remaja itu kembali melompat tinggi ke udara.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruko-san". Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, remaja tersebut langsung membuat segel tangan, dan dari ketiadaan munculah tinta yang langsung memutar layaknya sebuah pusaran air. "Matte". Teriak naruko pada remaja itu, naum remaja itu hanya menampakan senyumannya dan langsung menghilang.

**With Minato.**

Setelah perdebatan yang tegang itu,tak lama datanglah Danzou masuke kedalam ruangan itu, terjadi keheningan sejenak ketika pria itu datang. Minato tahu bahwa siapa orang yang baru masuk itu. Seorang shinobi yang membentuk tentara keamanannya sendiri dengan cara tidak manusiawi itu. Membuat setiap tentara shinobi tidak mempunyai perasaan. Mereka hanyalah alat yang bertugas untuk desa Konoha.

Danzou pun merekomendasikan salah satu anak buahnya menjadi tim baru untuk Naruko, sedikit terjadi kecurigaan didalam benaknya. Bisa saja dia memata-matai Naruko untuk alasan tertentu yang bahkan Minato pun tak tahu, tapi bagaimana pun untuk saat ini dia menyetujui usulan dari Danzou itu.

Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah siapa pembimbing untuk tim ini, mengingat Kakashi yang masih dirawat, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi mungkin ada salah satu bawahannya yang bisa mengisi posisi tersebut. Danzou juga berkata dia hanya merekomendasikan satu orang saja, denagn kata lain dia bisa memilih pembinmbing di pihaknya.

Akhirnya pembicaraan yang melelahkan ini pun berkahir, Minato langsung kembali keruangannya, setelah sampai dia langsung duduk di kursinya, saat ini dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi pembimbing sementara untuk tim Naruko, dan akhirnya orang itu datang, lebih tepatnya seorang anbu yang berada dipihaknya.

"kau datang juga".

"aku diberitahu kalau ini sangat mendesak".

"kau sudah tahu kenapa kau dipanggil kesini, kan?"

"Kurasa begitu". Anbu tersebut langsung menyelam kedalam tanah dan langsung berpindah posisi di depan Hokagenya itu.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pengganti semantara Kakashi, dan juga ini bukanlah misi khusus melainkan misi biasa".

"Suatu kehormatan bisa mengganti posisi Kakashi-Senpai".

"Sekarang lepas topengmu itu, dan aku akan memberimu nama samaran". Anbu tersebut langsung melepas topengnya atas perintah dari Hokagenya itu.

"pada misi ini, namamu adalah Yamato, dan juga akan ada anggota baru lainnya dalam tim Kakashi dari Ne, awasi dia".

" Dari….Ne, baiklah aku mengerti Hokage-sama". Ucap Anbu itu yang diketahui bernama Yamato itu.

" Segeralah pergi dan perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lainnya".

"Ha'i". setelah berkata seperti itu Yamato langsung menghilang menuju yang lainnya.

Sakura yang saat ini sedang berdiam diri di suatu jalan dengan bangunan dengan lambang Konoha disampingnya, saat ini dia sedang menunggu temannya, Naruko.

"Hei, Sakura-chan". Datanglah naruko dari sampinya dengan berlari ringan sambil berteriak padanya."Seharusnya kita berkumpul disini, kan?" tanya Naruko pada Sakura tentang tempat pertemuannya, dan Naruko hanya mengedarkan penglihatannya kesegala sudut jalan."atepat sekali Naruko". Jawabnya.

Setelah sedikit perbincangan Naruko dengan Sakura, keluar lah seorang remaja dari dalam bangunan yang ada disamping Sakura, Naruko yang melihat pemuda yang menyerangnya tadi langsung sedikit terkejut dan langsung waspada.

"kau… kau adalah orang yang ada di atap tadi!". Dengan wajah tidak suka ia berkat pada pemuda didepannya itu, dibelakang pemuda itu juga ada seseorang yang Naruko tidak tahu juga seperti pemuda misterius didepannya itu.

"Aku akan menggantikan kakashi-san di tim Kakashi". Ucap orang yang berpenampilan Jonin tersebut denagn alasan kepada dirinya ada disini.

Dan sekarang yang ada hanyalah pandangan tidak suka Naruko dengan orang yang ada didepannya itu, dan remaja tersebut hanya tersenyum saja, dan sepertinya ini akan sulit untuk membuat mereka akur, itulah yang dikatan jonin terbut dalam batinnya.

**To Be Continued**

Yap akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama, maaf kalu lama soalnya banyak kesibukan disana-sini.

Dan untuk kedepannya mungkin hanya akan menceritakan tentang perjalanan mereka saja.

Dan terimakasih atas review dan saran kalian yaang sudah mau mereview fic ini

Sayounara.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesi Tanya Jawab

A : Apakah nantinya naruto dan naruko akan bertemu di tempat orochimaru?

Q : Sebagian terjawab di chap ini.

A : Apa Naruto punya skiil bertarung lainnya selain menggunakan tubuhnya?

Q : Belum tau, akan Author pikirkan untuk itu .

A : Apakah Naruko reinkarnasi dari Rikudou, dan Naruto sampai akhir cerita tidak mempunyai cakra?

Q : belum mikir sampai kesitu, dan untuk Naruto mungkin tidak punya cakra, tapi kekuatannya cukup menutupinya.

Hanya itu saja pertanyaan yang bisa saya jawab sampai sekarang, maaf dijawabnya bukan Via PM.

Untuk yang bertanya kenapa kelemahan Naruto adalah Genjutsu karena ada alasan khusus saya buat kelemahan Naruto Genjutsu.

Dan terima kasih untuk mereview chap kemarin. Memang chap kemarin hanya menceritakan kepulangan Naruko dkk, dan maaf kalau chap kemarin tidak memuaskan.

Itu Saja.

Enjoy

Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 6

Masih menampakkan wajah tidak suka pada pemuda didepannya itu, Naruko tidak tahu kenapa pemuda didepannya bisa berada ditempat ini, dan pemuda itu juga hanya menampilkan senyumnya, seolah dia melupakan kejadi beberapa waktu tadi.

Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan gelagat Naruko yang berubah setelah melihat pemuda didepannya kemudian bertanya.

"Naruko kau tahu siapa dia?". Yang wajah yang ingin tahu sakura bertanya pada Naruko tentang pemuda didepannya.

"Ya…". Kemudian ia menunjuk pemuda itu seolah-olah ia adalah penjahat."…Tadi dia menyerangku saat aku sedang bersama dengan timnya Shikamaru". Dengan nada sedikit meninggi dia menjelaskan pada Sakura tentang pemuda didepannya.

Setelah Naruko menjelaskan itu semua terjadi ketegangan antara Sakura dengan Jonin yang ada disampingnya. Naruko dengan sigap langsung mengambil kunainya yang ada di kantong senjata dibelakangnya, begitupun dengan pemuda itu, ia langsung memegang tantonya dengan tangan kirinya, seolah bersiap dengan serangan yang akan mendatang.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat antara Naruko dengan pemuda didepannya, masih dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, jonin yang ada disana langsung bertindak melihat kejadian antara mereka berdua.

"Cukup sudah Naruko-san!". Lerai pria itu pada Naruko untuk berhenti sebelum terjadi pertarungan, ia pun menambahkan akhiran -San- padanya, sepertinya ia sedikit formal padanya. Naruko yang kebetulan tidak tahu siapa dia langsung bertanya pada Jonin itu.

"Hei, ngomomg-ngomong kau itu siapa?". Tanya Naruko pada pria yang ada didepannya itu.

"Mungkinkah kau…?".

"Aku akan menjadi kapten pengganti semenatara selama kakashi-san dirumah Sakit, panggil aku Yamato!". Pria tersebut langsung memperkenalkan dirinya dan alasan mengapa dia ada disini, pria tersebut yang diketahui bernama Yamato mulai sekarang akan menjadi pengganti Kakashi.

"Kalian semua akan berada dalam satu tim. Akan menjadi masalah jika kalian tidak bisa bergaul satu sama lain". Ia berucap sambil menjelaskan kenapa mereka ada disini.

"Satu tim… dengan dia?". Ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Yamato, satu tim dengan orang yang menyerangnya tadi, pasti ada sedikit kesalahan disini.

Pemuda yang tadi bersiaga dengan Tantonya pun kambali bersikap biasa dengan senyumanya itu, ia pun langsung melepaskan mode siaganya itu.

"Maaf soal kejadian tadi, aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa kuatnya dirimu, sebelum kita menjadi satu tim ". Dengan senyumnya ia kembali menjelaskan perbuatannya itu pada Naruko yang seolah-olah mengajaknya bertanding.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu…". Ia pun memasukan kembali kunainya ke dalam kantong senjatanya, tapi omongan pria didepannya belumlah selesai.

"Karena pertemuan tadi, aku jadi tahu kau itu ceroboh dan buru-buru dalam mengambil tindakan". Ucapnya dengan senyumam tanpa bersalahnya itu, Naruko yang mendengar itu langsung naik darah dan memaki-maki pemuda yang ada didepannya, untung saja Sakura memegangnya dari belakang, jika tidak kalian pasti tahu sendirikan.

Dalam memegang Naruko ia pun menjelaskan pada Naruko bahwa ia sekarang satu tim dengan kita, ia pun langsung menyebut pria didepannya bodoh dan menjelakan sikapnya yang akan dibenci oleh semua orang, namun pemuda didepannya kembali berucap.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku benar-benar suka dengan wanita jelek seperti dirimu!". Ia kembal berucap dengan senyumannya itu dengan seolah-olah ia benar, dan hasilnya bisa ditebak, Sakura langsung meniru Naruko dengan memaki-maki dia. Tapi beruntung Yamato langsung dengan sigap memegang Sakura dari belakang sambil menjelaskan apa yang ia katakan pada Naruko tadi, jika tidak mungkin tempat itu akan menjadi kuburannya.

" Bagaimanapun kita berempat akan menjalankan misi ini. Dan, kita tidak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain, jadi perkenalakan diri kalian!". Ucapnya setelah menenangkan Sakura tadi.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko desu".

"Haruno Sakura".

"Namaku Sai".

Mereka pun memperkenalkan diri mereka tentu saja, tentu saja dengan Naruko dan Sakura yang mempunyai prempatan di jidat mereka, sementara pemuda bernama Sai tadi dengan wajah biasanya.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini cukup. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan misi dari tim Kakashi". Mereka pun langsung terdiamuntuk mendengarkan penjelasan misi dari Yamato.

"Tujuan kita adalah untuk kejembatan Tenchi. Untuk menangkap mata-mata Akatsuki yang bekerja pada Orochimaru. Ini kesempatan kita untuk mencari informasi tentang Orochimaru dan Uchiha Sasuke. Jika ini berhasil, maka kita akan memiliki sumber informasi yang berharga untuk… merencanakan pembunuhan Orochimaru dan membawa pulang Sasuke, Jadi waspadalah setiap saat!". Jelas Yamato dengan panjang lebar tentang misi kali ini, misi untuk membawa sauke kemabli dan juga bisa menjadi pembunuhan untuk Orochimaru.

"Kita akan berkumpul didepan gerbang utama dalam waku satu jam. Kita akan segera berangkat setelah kalian mempersiapkan diri". Yamato kemudian menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk bersiap dalam kurun waktu satu jam dan setelah itu mereka akan berkumpul di gerbang utama untuk berangkat menjalankan misi ini.

Kali ini kita berpindah ke suatu rumah yang dihuni oleh seseorang. Didalam rumah tersebut terpampang banyak sekali lukisan, mulai dari lukisan langit malam yang indah, sebuah pohon dibukit, dan pohon-pohonan. Namun hanya ada satu keanehan pada semua lukisan itu, semua lukisan yang dipajang di dinding tidak mempunyai nama pada setiap lukisan itu

Setiap lukisan pasti menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan si pelukis, baik itu lukisan yang dibuat ketika ia sedih, senang atau semacammnya, tapi tidak dengan lukisan ini.

Hanya satu kata untuk menggambarkan semua lukisan itu.

..

..

..

**Hampa.**

Saat ini Sai tengah memasukan seleuruh peralatan ninja yang ia butuhkan kedalam tasnya, pandangannya kemudian berlaih pada suatu buku, ia kemudian mengambil buku tersebut dan melihat covernya, disana terlihat seorang anak kecil dengan kaos dan celana panjang hitam senada dengan rambutnya, bisa saja itu dirinya sejak kecil, ia tersu melihat cover buku itu sampai akhirnya..

Trannnkk

Bunyi benda logam dalam ruangan itu beradu, lebih tepatnya dua buah tanto bertemu dengan orang bertopeng misterius didepannya, memperlihatkan bagaimana Sai dapat menahan serangan dari orang bertopeng misterius itu dengan tantonya, ia mempunyai reflek yang bagus juga dalam menangkis serangan itu, mereka terdiam cukup lama samapai akahirnya orang bertopeng itu membuka suaranya.

"Pergerakan yang bagus. Jangan sampai lengah, Mengerti!". Puji orang itu pada Sai dalam menangkis serangannya, Sai hanya mengangguk saja menerima pujian dari orang tersebut.

Perlahan situasi yang menegangkan tersebut akhirnya selesai dengan orang bertopeng tersebut melepaskan serangannya itu, Sai kemudian bertanya pada Pria tersebut.

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Senpai?". Tanya Sai pada senior yang ada didepannya itu, jika pertemuan ini rahasia mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang penting.

Pria tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari jubahnya itu, Sai kemudian menerima amplop tersebut, dirinya langsung membuka isi amlop tersebut , setelah terbuka Sai langsung melihat isi amplop itu, matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat isi amlop itu, ia kemudian memandang Seniornya itu, meminta penjelasan dari isi amplop ini.

"Misi rahasia yang diberikan Danzou-sama adalah…"

Mata orang bertopeng misterius itu melebar ketika dia merasakan pergerakan misterius, ia kemudian melemparkan kunai kesebuah pohon yang ada disamping jendela rumah tersebut, dan yang keluar hanyalah sebuah kucing liar saja.

"Intinya adalah, visi Danzou-sama untuk masa depan desa terletak pada misi rahasia ini. Kegagalan tidak bisa dimaafkan". Jelasnya pada Sai tentang misi rahasia ini dari tuannya itu

"Aku mengerti".

"Baiklah…". Pria bertopeng itu kemudian melirik pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja, buku yang akan Sai masukan tadi kedalam tasnya itu.

"Kau masih membawa benda itu?".

"Ini adalah…" Sai hanya bisa menundukan kepanya kesamping, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya tadi, sepertinya benda tersebut berharga bagi dirinya.

"Di Ne… kau tidak mempunyai nama. Kau tidak mempunyai emosi…"..

"Tidak ada masa lalu. Tidak ada masa depan. Hanya ada misi!" Sai kemudian melanjutkan perkataan seniornya itu, baginya di Ne tidak ada apa pun selain misi, mereka juga tidak diperkenankan mempunyai emosi, nama, atau apapun itu, hanya misi dan misi itu saja, tidak ada yang lain.

"itulah tujuan Ne. kita ada dibawah tanah, tak terlihat, mendukung pohon besar yaitu Konoha. Jangan lupakan itu!". Setelahnya ia pun menghilang dengan segel tangan yang ia buat sebelum memulai perkataannya tadi.

Sai hanya memandang datar pada kepergian Senpainya itu, ia juga berkata Ha'i setelah ia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya itu. Untuk saat ini dia kembali berkemas untuk pergi menjalankan misinya tersebut.

Kali ini dengan Naruko, ia terlihat sedang memasukan beberapa gulungan kedalam tas gendongnya yang berwarna orange itu, secara signifikan kamarnya terlihat sebagaimana kamar seorang cewek pada umumnya, kamarnya berisi kasur spring bed ukuran sedang, lemari pakaian dan sebuah rak kecil.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang ia kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya dan beranjak pergi, tapi sebelum pergi ia kemudian memegang sebuah bingkai photo yang ada di rak kecilnya, didalam photo itu beridiri dirinya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura ditengah, diisi dengan kakashi yangada dibelakang, Sasuke dengan ekpresi datar khas Uchiha nya, Naruko dengan senyum lembutnya, dan Sakura dengan senyum riangnya.

Ia kembali meletakan bingkai photo itu dan beralih pada salah satu bingkai photo yang ada disana juga, terlihat didalam bingkai photo itu seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur 6 tahun, anak itu memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, memakai T-shirt coklat biasa serta celana hitam panjang sampai mata kaki.

Ekspresi yang ada pada anak itu tidak seperti kebanyakan anak seusianya, mungkin anak tersebut harusnya menampakan senyumnya atau berpose dengan riang, tapi tidak ada sama sekali.

Ia hanya merasakan satu rasa, sebuah rasa yang ia yakini ialah penyebabnya…  
..

..

..

**Kekosongan**

Yah… itulah yang Naruko rasakan saat melihat salah satu foto adiknya ketika ia kecil, kekosongan dalam hatinya yang belum terisi oleh anak seumurannya, rasa sayang keluargalah yang utama, tapi ia tidak pernah mendapatkan itu, bahkan dirinya tak pernah bermain bersamanya saat kecil untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya,

Tapi apa daya, ia sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaanya, ia bahkan bertanya pada dirinya, apa ia masih hidup atau yang lebih parahnya lagi… apa ia sudah mati.

Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia membuat opininya yang kedua, ia percaya bahwa adiknya masih hidup, ia tidak mau mendengar kabar bahwa adiknya mati oleh peristiwa apapun itu, dan sampai sekarang juga belum ada kabar bahwa ia sudah mati, dan itu membuat persepsi bahwa ia masih hidup untuk sekarang ini.

Terbesit dipikirannya, apa yang akan ia lakukakan ketika ia bertemu dengannya, dia juga ingin melihat bagaimana keadaanya ketika beranjak dewasa saat ini.

Dan saat ketika mereka bertemu ekspresi apa yang akan ia tunjukan padanya saat itu, yang pasti amarah dan kekecewaanlah yang ia tunjukan pertama kali pada dirinya ketika ia bertemu, namun ia akan menerima semua itu entah apa yang akan ia lancarkan padanya, serangan, caci maki darinya atau apaun itu, namun ia akan menerima itu semua, meskipun itu akan membunuhnya, namun yang ia inginkan hanyalah mendengarkan satu kalimat dari adiknya itu.

Memafkannya.

Memaafkannya atas semua kesalahannya yang ia perbuat padanya bahkan Kushina, ibunya sering mengigau tentang Naruto, dan jujur itu membuatnya sedih.

Ia kembali meletakan Photo itu pada rak yang ada disana, sebelum ia pergi ia berkaca sejenak untuk melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang ada didepanya, jika dijabarkan penampilannya maka akan seperti ini…

Rambut Twin tail yang diikat dengan pita orange, mata biru Shaphire indah secerah langit, jaket orangenya dengan campuran warna hitam, celana orange hitam sepaha dan sebuah tambahan tempat penyimpanan senjata di paha kanan, bibir tipis berwarna pink yang alami serta tiga pasang kumis kucing dipipinya yang membuatnya tampak lebih imut, dan yang paling menonjol #Ehem# payudara berukuran D-Cup nya yang menambah kesan cantik dan seksi(sebesar kayak Hinata #Plakkk#).

Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang kurang Naruko langsung pergi keluar menuju gerbang utama didesa untuk menjalankan misinya dengan Sakura dan rekan barunya itu.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai juga didepan Gerbang utama desa, dengan Yamato didepan mereka, serempak mereka bertiga melihat bebrapa ekor nurung terbang keluar desa sama seperti mereka yang akan menjalankan misi, setelah semua dirasa cukup yamato langsung membalikan badannya.

"Yosh, kalau begitu, Tim kakashi, ayo pergi sekarang!"

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi, melakansakan Misi untuk membawa kembali teman mereka yang pergi, entah apa yang akan terjadi diperjalanan dengan rekan baru dan kapten baru mereka, Khhusunya Sai, karena dialah yang akan menjadi sumber masalah.

**oOoOoOo**

meskipun dia tidak mau menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan padanya, tapi sayangnya lawan yang ia hadapi melebihi dirinya, jika ia menolak saja, mungkin ia akan kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat yang diberikan padanya, meskipun itu semua hanyalah ilusi semata.

**Uchiha Itachi**

Itulah nama yang ia lawan sebelumnya, dengan hasil kekalahan mutlak yang diterimanya hanya dengan tatapan mata saja, ia juga sedikit ceroboh karena menatap matanya, karena Uchiha dengan kekuatan spesialnya itu dapat memberimu sebuah ilusi, seperti apa yang ia alami.

Dirinya saat ini hanya bisa menerima kekalahan itu, mencoba kembali melawannya, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, karena dia perlu kembali memikirkan strategi yang cocok untuk melawan kembali Uchiha itu, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menghindari Itachi, karena didunia ini masih banyak pengguna Genjutsu yang mungkin bisa mengalahkannya, ia harus bisa mencari tahu cara sederhana untuk menangkal Genjustu, atau setidaknya bagaimana cara keluar dari Genjustu tersebut ketika kau sudah terperangkap, itu saja.

Ia hanya berjalan biasa saja tidak tergesa-gesa di atas rumput yang menari-nari karena tiupan angin itu, malam yang indah mengisi langit dengan taburan bintang di angkasa, Haori yang berkibar menerima hembusa angin, ia juga bisa merasakan sedikit rasa dari angin yang menghembus mukanya, namun dia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, ia hanya datar-datar saja merasakan angin yang menghembus mukanya dan membelai rambutnya.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan ia menemukan sebuah tempat pemukiman kecil yang ia tidak tahu apa namanya itu, seperti tempat untuk tempat melepas lelah ketika seseoarang pengembara ingin beristirahat, Narutopun langsung pergi menuju tempat pemukiman itu, sedikit memakan waktu karena dia hanya berjalan saja, akhirnya ia pun sampai didepan gerbang utama pemukiman itu, dan apa yang ia lihat adalah… **kosong.**

Sepertinya orang-orang yang ada ditempat ini sedang berada didalam rumah mereka, itulah asumsinya ketika ia melihat tidak ada orang berlalu lalang.

Ia pun langsung memasuki pemukiman itu dengan langkah pelan dan tenang, dan apa yang ia temukan ketika ia masuk kesana… hanya sampah yang menginginkan kesempurnaan.

Ia pun langsung melihat keseluruh rumah yang ada disini, banyak sekali bandit yang ada disini yang menginginkan hartanya, sepertinya mereka tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa disini.

Untuk melampiaskan mood kesalnya karena kalah dari Itachi yah mungkin ini cukup dengan membunuh mereka semua yang ada disini, sejauh mata Naruto memandang disini hanya Sampah saja yang ada, ia juga sedikit ragu dengan keberadaan rakyat biasa yang ada disini.

"Hei kau keparat, jika kau ingin hidup serahkan semua barang berharga yang kau miliki!". Dengan nada seraknya orang itu mengancam Naruto, dilihat dari perawakannya juga, ia memiliki postur tubuh besar berotot, berkulit tan, dan luka menyayat dari mata serta kepala botak.

Hening

Naruto sengaja tidak menggubris apa yang ia maksud, untuk apa, mereka semua yang ada disini pasti akan segera tamat.

"Cih, dasar keparat, semuanya bunuh dia dan ambil barang berharga miliknya!". Ia langsung memprovokasi semua orang yang ada disana, mungkin dia pantas untuk disisakan untuk yang terakhir, itu menurut Naruto.

3 orang langsung maju ke arahnya, salah satu dari mereka langsung melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kanannya, melihat itu, Naruto hanya menghindar kesamping dan kemudian melayangkan tendangan dengan kaki kanannya ke perut Buakkh! Buakkh! Naruto pun langsung melakukan tentangan memutar menyebabkan orang itu terlempar kesamping.

2 orang yang tersisa kemudian maju secara bersama, kemudian salah satunya kembali melayangkan pukulan yang sama, tak beraturan, Naruto dengan mudah menghindari itu, kemudian ia langsung melancarkan pukulan kesamping menuju rusuk orang itu, terdengar suara retak akibat pukulan Naruto, belum sampai disitu, Naruto kemudian mumukul tengkuk orang itu dengan keras, yang langsung menyebabkan ia pingsan seketika.

Yang terakhir akhirnya maju juga, serangan yang ia lancarkan juga sedikit teratur, tidak amatiran seperti kedua orang tadi, tapi tetap saja Naruto dengan mudah menghindari itu semua, serangan yang dilancarkan orang itu mulai tak beraturan, nampaknya ia sangat kesal dan kelelahan karena serangannya dapat dihindari dengan mudah, melihat celah yang besar, Naruto dengan cepat bergerak kebelakang orang itu, Naruto dengan cepat langsung menghantam punggung orang dengan keras, menyebabkan ia langsung mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, tak sampai disitu Naruto langsung menendang ke bawah lutut orang tersebut dari belakang, membuatnya tersungkur dengan lutut menahannya, tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung memelintir kepala orang tersebut, Crackk! Terdengar bunyi retak dari leher orang tersebut, ia pun langsung terbaring ketanah tanpa nyawa.

Orang-orang yang melihat itu mulai sedikit ragu untuk menyerang pemuda berambut pirang itu, ia dengan mudahnya mengalahkan tiga musuhnya dengan mudah.

"Jangan ragu kalian semua, dengan jumlah kita yang banyak, kita dapat mengalahkan dia". Ia kembali memprovokasi warga yang ada disana untuk bersama-sama menyerang dirinya.

Dasar bodoh, bahkan dengan jumlah sebanyak apapun, percuma saja jika kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk menghadapi itu semua, jumlah tidak akan banyak berarti jika mereka semua itu lemah, mereka yang mengandalakan jumlah saja tidak akan menang menhadapi orang seperti dirinya, itulah yang ia rasakan.

Naruto kembali melihat warga yang ada didepannya mulai siap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, mulai dari katana, halberd, dan sebangsanya, Naruto yang melihat itu mulai bersiap untuk merubah tangannya menjadi pedang es, secara serempak mereka semua langsung menyerangnya, mereka bahkan berteriak seperti orang gila yang belum minum obat, yah secara mereka semua ini adalah bandit, maka ia tidak perlu alasan untuk membunuh mereka semua, karena ia diciptakan untuk itu semua, Naruto juga langsung maju ke hadapan mereka semua dengan kedua tangan yang sudah berubah menjadi senjata, sembari mempertahankan wajah Stoicnya itu untuk menghabisi mereka semua.

Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa langsung menebas bandit-bandit didepannya, darah berceceran karena tebasan Naruto yang cepat, orang yang memprovokasi tersebut berdecih tidak suka, melihat ia membunuh mereka semua dengan mudah.

"**Doton: Doryūsō!" **(Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)

Mendengar seseorang menyeruakan jutsunya, Naruto langsung siaga, ia kemudian melihat dari arah depanya tombak-tombak yang muncul dari dalam tanah, melihat itu ia langsung melompat jauh kebelakang, ia juga melihat ada beberapa yang terkena Jutsu tersebut, masih belum berhenti tombak itu masih mengejar Naruto, ia dengan lihainya menghindari tombak-tombak dari tanah itu, menghindar kesamping kanan dan kiri, dan jika ia tak sempat ia langsung menghancurkan tombak tanah tersebut dengan senjatanya.

Kesal dengan jtsunya dapat ditangkis dengan mudahnya, ia kembali mengeluarkan jutsunya.

"**Doton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu!"**( Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique)

Setelah membuat serangkaian segel yang rumit, ia langsung menapakan kedua tangannya kebawah, setelahnya keluarlah pilar-pilar dari dalam tanah, Naruto yang sedikit terlambat menyadarinya akhirnya terpenjara oleh pilar-pilar yang keluar dari dalam tanah itu.

"Sepertinya kesombonganmu akan berakhir disini juga". Ia langsung menyombongkan dirinya ketika Jutsunya berhasil menangkap Naruto.

Hening

Naruto seperti biasa tidak menggubris apa yang orang itu katakan, ia lebih memilih diam, bagaimanapun ia harus keluar dari dalam sini secepatnya.

Naruto kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang sudah berubah menjadi senjata esnya, ia seperti membuat kuda-kudanya sendiri, ia sedikit berkonsentrasi untuk memberi kekuatan lebih dalam menyayat pilar-pilar ini. Setelah dirasa selesai ia pun langsung menyabetkannya pada pilar-pilar tersebut, dan alhasil pilar-pilar berjatuhan kehilangan kekuatan penyangganya.

Pria botak tersebut yang mengeluarkan jutsunya sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto dengan mudahnya meloloskan diri dari penjara tersebut, Naruto kemudian mengangkat salah satu tangannya, untuk mengeluarkan Jutsunya.

"**Kori Shuriken!"**(Ice Shuriken)

Setelah ia mengangkat tanganya tercipralah Shuriken-shuriken es di udara, Narutopun langsung mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, dengan perintah batin, Shuriken es itu langsung menyerbu apa yang ada didepannya, tidak ingin mati, pria botak tersebut langsung mengelurkan Jutsu pertahanan miliknya.

"**Doton: Doryūheki!"**(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)

Dan setelah menyeruakan Jutsunya munculah dinding tanah yang melindungi dirinya dari terjangan Shuriken milik Naruto, Naruto yang melihat dinding pertahanan dari tanah langsung berlari menuju dinding tanah itu, ia kemudian melapisi tanagn kirinya dengan es, bermaksud untuk meninju dinding tersebut.

Bruakkhh! Dinding tanah tersebut langsung hancur ketika Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya, pria botak yang berada disana sangat terkejut dinding tanahnya bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menyayatkan tangan kananya yang menjadi pedang tipis dari bawah ke atas secara vertikal.

Jrasshh! Akkhh!. Sayatan yang ditimbulkan juga tidak terlalu dalam, hanya menggores bagian yang terkena itu, tapi meskipun itu hanya sayatan, tapi rasa sakit yang ditimbulakn tidaklah main-main.

Belum selesai sampai disitu Naruto langsung kembali mengeluarkan Jutsunya, ia kemudian memundurkan tangan kirinya kebelakang layaknya ancang ancang untuk meninju.

"**Kōri Shime no Justu!"**(Ice Strangle Technique)

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya, tangan kiri Naruto langsung berubah tangan es raksasa yang langsung mencekik pria botak didepannya itu, ia pun mencoba meronta-ronta untuk keluar dari cengkraman tangan es, kemudian ia mendapati sensasi rasa dingin diperutnya, rasa dingin yang membuat perutnya ngilu sekali, mencoba menggunakan Kawarimi, tapi tak bisa entah kenapa Cakranya tidak mengalir, Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian menjelaskan sedikit tentang Cakra yang ia ketahui saat ia menjadi Uzumaki Naruto.

"Pusat Cakra seorang Shinobi terletak diperut mereka. Aku membekukan pusat Cakramu supaya kau tidak bisa menggunakan Kawarimi untuk lepas dari cengkraman es ku. Mencoba sekeras apapun kau keluar dari cengkraman es ini, hasilnya sia-sia saja!". Narutopun menjelaskan tentang keadaan pria botak yang ada didepanya itu dengan nada datarnya, dan dia hanya bisa memaki-maki Naruto supaya mengeluarkan dirinya, tapi tidak ia gubris sama sekali.

"Untuk saat ini aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi satu-satunya yang akan melihat Akhir dari desa ini!".

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto tentang akhir dari desa ini, apa ia berencana untuk membunuh semua yang ada disana, ia tidak percaya padanya, ia tidak mungkin sekuat itu untuk membunuh semua yang ada disini, itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"**Kori Ningen no Jutsu!"**(Ice human Technique)

Dan disekeliling Naruto, perlahan terciptalah replika yang sangat mirip dirinya yang berjumlah 5 orang dari ketiadaan udara, perlahan membentuk es tak karuan dari udara, kemudian perlahan menjadi seperti dirinya, mungkin orang akan menganggap ini mirip seperti bunshin pada umumnya, tapi ini bukanlah seperti itu, jika Bunshin terkena sekali serangan saja akan langsung menghilang, tapi berbeda dengan Jutsu ini, meskipun mereka terkena serangan mereka akan kemabli meregenerasi bagian yang terkena serangan itu.

"Habisi semua yang ada disini, jangan sisakan satupun, dan jangan beri ampun!"

"Ha,I"

Mereka berlima pun langsung berlari ke seluruh pelosok pemukiman ini, tidak perlu memakan waktu lama, pemukiman tersebut sudah terisi oleh teriakan kematian disana-sini. Bau darah mulai menyeruak, memekakan hidung pria botak tersebut, ia juga bisa mendengar ledakan demi ledakan yang mengisi malam di desa ini.

**Time Skip**

Tidak perlu memakan waktu lama memang, untuk menghabisi mereka semua, Naruto pun sedikit agak puas dengan pembunuhan ini, atau lebih tepatnya pembantaian ini semua.

Bahkan dari sekian warga yang ada disini Naruto juga tahu mereka semua hanyalah bandit saja, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa, dari sekian orang yang ia bunuh ia juga malakukan hal yang bisa dibalang sadis, mulai dari memutilasi mereka menjadi bebrapa bagian, kerongkongan yang tertusuk benda tajam, isi perut mereka yang berhamburan, dan masih banyak lagi #Hoekk, sadis amat lu nar?#.

Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah orang yang sedari tadi memprovokasi mereka atau bisa kita sebut pimpinan mereka, dan kondisi yang ia alami saat ini hanyalah H2C (harap-harap cemas)bahkan celananya saja sudah basah oleh air Uriennya.

Ia bahkan berteriak ' jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon ampuni aku!'. Itulah yang sedari tadi ia teriakan padanya yang bahkan sempat membuatnya sakit telinga karena mendengarnya.

Namun apapun yang diteriakan oleh pria itu tidak ia gubris, saat ini ia masih dalam cengkraman Naruto, Naruto yang masih mengcengkram pria itu kemudian mengeraskan cengkramannya, pria tersebut langsung mengalami sesak yang amat, kembali, Naruto mengeraskan cengkraman tangan es dengan kuat dan…

Drasshhh!.

Pria botak itu langsung mati dengan setengah tubuh yang hancur, menyisakan bagian kakinya saja, setelahnya Naruto langsung melepaskan cengkraman es nya itu, perlahan tangan es yang panjang itu kembali mengecil masuk kedalam tangan Naruto setelahnya es itu kemabli membentuk tangnnya, tanpa noda darah dari pri botak itu.

Naruto pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan datarnya pada potongan tubuh tersebut keseluruh pelosok pemukiman ini, pemukiman yang awalnya bisa-biasa saja kini sudah hancur layaknya sebuah medan perang, mulai dari rumah-rumah yang terbakar, potongan tubuh disana-sini, bau anyir yang menyeruak memekakan hidung, dan juga pilar-pilar es tajam yang muncul dari permukaan tanah menambah kesan mengerikannya pemandangan yang saat ini terjadi.

Namun apa yang Naruto perlihatkan dari wajahnya atas pemandangan mengerikan ini hanya biasa saja, datar tanpa emosi sebagaimana bila orang lain melihat kejadian ini, mungkin orang itu akan berteriak ketakutan, atau berbagai ekspresi lainnya.

Ia pun lansgung melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke tengah pemukiman ini untuk melakukan satu hal lagi, setelah sampai akhirnya ia melakukan apa yang sering ia lakukan ketika memulai ini semua.

**Menandai.**

Menandai perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan ini, yakni sebuah tanda yang sering ia lakukan ketika menerima suatu perintah membunuh, yakni…. **Salju Hitam.**

"Baiklah saatnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan!". Ucapnya ketika ia sudah menandai tempat tersebut, tak berselang lama munculah sayap putih dari pungung Naruto, sayap itu pun sedikit bersinar karena menerima pantulan cahaya dari bulan, ia lebih memilih terbang dimalam ini, bosan hanya dengan berjalan saja, lagipula itu juga akan memakan waktu.

Ia pun akhirnya pergi dengan terbang dari desa ini, melanjutkan perjalannya kembali menuju jembatan Tenchi. Dalam gelapnya malam memang cocok untuk terbang, dia tak akan mudah terdeteksi oleh musuh yang menginginkan nyawanya, mungkin sambil melihat butiran bintang yang ada diangkasa.

**OoOoO****oO**

Akhirnya dalam 2 hari Naruto sampai dijembatan Tenchi, tapi ia tidak menapakan kakinya dijembatan tersebut, alasan ia tidak berada dijembatan Tenchi adalah karena ia melihat 2 figur yang saling berhadapan, ia melihat 2 figur itu dari salah satu pohon yang tinggi dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, Naruto pun menajamkan matanya untuk melhat lebih jelas siapa dua sosok figur itu, dan terlihat siapa 2 figur itu, satu dari mereka bertubuh bungkuk dengan jubah awan merahnya, Naruto tahu siapa figur itu, dia Akasuna no sasori, dan untuk satu figur lagi ia tidak tahu siapa itu, ia memakai pakaian yang menutupi badannya dari atas kepala sampai kaki, sepertinya mereka sedang mengadakan pertemuan khusus.

Kembali Naruto melihat salah satu figur lagi yang mucul tuba-tiba dibelakang figur yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Naruto yang melihat sosok itu tahu betul, dia adalah Orochimaru, pemuda yang paling dicari oleh seluruh dunia Ninja, dalam catatan yang Naruto ketahui, Orochimaru juga berasal dari Konoha, tapi ia tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa dia menjadi Nuke-nin.

Sasori dan salah satu figur tersebut yang langsung melepas jubahnya langsung melompat kebelakang dengan posisi siaga, figur yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut berwarna putih dan memakai kacamata, mereka berdua langsung bersiaga, terjadi keheningan di antara mereka bertiga sampai figur berkacamata itu kemudian melapisi tangan kanannya dengan cakra dan…

Jrasssshhh!

Ia pun langsung menyabetkan tangan cakranya pada Sasori yang ada dibelakangnya, membuat boneka itu langsung hancur dari kepala.

Poft!

Setelah Kabuto menyabetkan tangan cakranya munculah asap putih yang dibarengi oleh munculnya sosok dari dalam boneka tersebut, ia pun memegangi tangn kananya yang terkena luka sayatan tersebut, Naruto yang melihat orang yang keluar dari boneka tersebut kemudian menajamkan matanya, untuk lebih mengetahui siap dia.

"jadi begitu, Jika seperti ini mungkin Sasori sudah mati!". Itulah persespi Naruto ketika mengetahui bahwa dia bukanlah Sasori.

Figur tersebut kemudian mengangkat tangannya keatas, seperti memberi tanda pada seseorang, dan tak lama kemudian datanglah 3 tiga figur lagi yang langsung berdiaga didepannya, Naruto kembali memperhatikan 3 figur itu, satu figur laki-laki bermabut hitam, perempuan berwarna hitam, dan satu lagi perempuan berambut kuning.

"Tunggu dulu, dia…".

"Tak mungkin…".

"Ini…Mustahil!".

Itulah batin Naruto ketika dia mengenali salah satu figur tersebut, rambut pirang Twin tailnya, Yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Naruto langsung menunduk kebawah, raut wajahnya tidak terlihat karena bayangan rambutnya. Dan entah kenapa pohon yang dipakai sandaran tangannya perlahan membeku, dia tidak tahu apa perasaan ini, perasaan ketika ia bertemu dengan orang yang bernama "kakak", marah dan kecewa kah yang tengah ia alami saat ini. Ia tidak mengerti dengan semua perasaan itu, bahkan wajah yang ia tunjukan ditengah perasaan yang melandanya saat ini, masih seperti biasa. Datar tak beremosi.

Naruto kembali melihat perwujudan kakaknya itu, perlahan dari tubuhnya mengeluarkan cakra merah yang menyeruak memenuhi tempat itu, Naruto juga bisa melihat ekor yang melambai-lambai di belakangnya, namun itu tak berselang lama, ketika ekornya akan menjadi 4, cakra yang keluar mulai meledak, menyebabkan jembatan itu langsung memiliki kawah tak dalam, tak berselang lama kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi cakra merah kehitaman dengan kulit yang terkelupas dari tubuhnya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat kecepatan serangan yang dilakukannya untuk menyerang Orochimaru, ia pun langsung terlempar jauh menuju hutan yang lebih dalam, Figur berambut putih mencoba menyerangnya, tapi ia akhirnya terpental hanya oleh raungannya saja, ia juga menabrak Sakura karena raungan Naruko, iapun lansgung tertahan di sebuah pohon dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Naruko kemudian mengejar Orochimaru kedalam hutan tersebut, Naruto yang melihatnya kemudian menuju sisi hutan terdekat untuk melihat pertarungan tersebut, dan ia kembali melihat sebuah ledakan besar didepannya, hembusan angin kuat pun menerpa dirinya, membuatanya harus kemabli bertengger diatas pohon

Narutopun melihat kawah yang ukurannya bisa terbilang besar, dengan Naruko dan Orochimaru didepannya. Naruto melihat Orochimaru membuka mulutnya, hendak memuntahkan sesuatu. Orochimaru pun mengeluarkan ribuan ular yang mengeluarkan pedang dimulutnya, langsung menuju Naruko yang saat ini menjadi Kyubi ekor 4.

Naruko yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, ia pun langsung menghantamkan tangannya ke tanah.

BLARRRRRR!

Ledakan besar pun terjadi ketika Naruko menghantamkan tangannya ketanah. Kembali, Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut dengan pertarungan ini. Ia pun harus menguatkan pegangannya pada pohon yang ia pijaki.

"Harus kuakui itu kekuatan yang besar. Ia hanya menghantamkan salah satu tangannya. Kekuatan macam apaa itu?!".

Naruko kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, tak lama kemudian ia kembali menghantamkan kedua tangannya ke tanah. Retakan pun terjadi ketika Naruko menghantamkan tangannya. Orochimaru yang sadar akan bahaya didepannya langsung melompat mundur kebelakang. Tangan cakra besar berwarna merah kehitaman muncul dari dalam tanah, mencoba menangkap Orochimaru. Orochimaru berhasil menghindarinya, ia kembali melihat kebelakan bahwa tangan cakra itu kembali mengejarnya.

Terus menghindari tangan cakra itu, Orochimaru kemudian merubah kakinya seperti ular. Menuju Naruko dengan lincah sambil menghindari tangan cakra tersebut. Buaagkhh! Orochimaru akhirnya berhasil menghantam wajah Naruko, ia pun sedikit terpental karena hantaman Orochimaru.

Orochimaru langsung mundur ketika berhasil menghantam wajah Naruko, Naruko pun perlahan bangkit atas serangan dari orochimaru, Naruko pun mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung cakra dari tubuhnya, gelembung cakra tersebut langsung berterbangan disekitar Naruko. gelembung cakra tersebut langsung bersatu didekat mulut Naruko, terus memadat sampai akhirnya menjdi bola yang lebih kecil. Setelah selesai Narukopun langsung memakan bola cakra tersebut. Orochimaru yang merasakan bahaya besar menuju dirinya kemudian menggigit kedua jempol tangannya secara menyilang, setelahnya ia pun menghantamkan kedua tangannya kebawah sambil menyebutkan jutsunya.

"**Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon!"**( Summoning: Triple Rashōmon)

Tiga gerbang raksasa pun keluar dari dalam tanah dengan motih wajah Oni untuk melindungi Orochimaru dari serangan Naruko. dan selanjunya adalah tembakan dari Naruko yang akan mengeksekusi ketiga gerbang tersebut.

BLAAAARRRRRR!

Ledakan yang lebih besar pun kembali terjadi, Narutopun kemudian mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi cakar es, kemudian mencengkram batang pohon disampingnya dengan keras. Ia pun menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, untuk mengurangi gelombang angin yang menerpannya.

"Jadi ini kekuatan seorang Jinchuriki, sangat mengerikan. Jadi ini alasannya kau begitu istimewa!.".

Kembali Naruto mengingat alasan kenapa Kakaknya begitu istimewa, jadi ini alasannya. Kekuatan seorang Jinchuriki memang luar biasa, jika ia menjadi musuh suatu desa, dia akan menjadi senjata yang sangat menakutkan, karena itulah dia mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari desanya, bisa sangat berbahaya jika ia menjadi musuh untuk Konoha.

(_kita skip saja yaa untuk pertarungan selanjutnya dan kedepannya, soalnya Author agak males untuk dijabarkan semuanya, maaf kalau mengecewakan)_

•

•

•

•

Akhirnya setelah perjalan dan pertarungan disana-sini, Tim 7 akhirnya menemukan markas Orochimaru. Sebuah markas yang sangat strategis didaerah gersang dengan dikelilingi bukit. Tim 7 langsung memasuki markas rahasia milik Orochimaru, setelah Yamato mengetahui markas Orochimaru dengan bantuan Moku Bunshin miliknya.

Setelah mereka memasuki pintu markas Orochimaru tersebut, mereka dihadapi dengan lorong-lorong yang sangat panjang. Akhirnya semuanya pun berpencar untuk mencari teman setim mereka dulu, Sasuke. Mengecek semua pintu yang ada didalam lorong ini, namun mereka masih belum menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Sedangakan Naruto yang dari tadi mengikuti Tim 7 hanya diam saja diluar, ia bersembunyi sedikit jauh dari tempat lokasi. Ia menunggu, karena pasti akan ada pertempuran lagi didalam markas tersebut.

BOOOMMM!

Setelah sekian lama Naruto menunggu, terdengarlah sebuah ledakan besar yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari markas Orochimaru. Asap membumbung tinggi ke langit, melihat itu, Naruto pun membuat sebuah replica burung hantu berwarna putih, seperti salju. Ia pun menyuruh burung itu untuk terbang menuju tempat ledakan tersebut, untuk mengamati apa yang terjadi disana.

Narutopun kemudian menutup matanya, berkonsentrasi. Menggunakan telepati menjadi mata burung hantu tersebut. Akhirnya ia pun bisa melihat apa yang burung itu lihat. Sebuah kawa besar bekas ledakan. Dengan salah seorang berdiri dipuncak kawah tersebut.

Naruto juga melihat 4 orang yang sudah berkumpul disana. Terjadi sedikit perbincangan antara mereka semua. Dalam telepatinya, Naruto juga melihat cairan bening keluar dari kedua mata gadis itu. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan hingga mereka menangis seperti itu.

Dan selanjutnya adalah pertarungan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Diawali dengan Sasuke yang langsung terjun kebawah, tepatnya kehadapan Naruko. Namun dicegah oleh Sai. Sasuke pun langsung mengeluarkan Chidori Nagashinya, ia pun langsung menusuk Yamato dengan Chidori Gatananya. Sasuke pun kembali mundur setelah pertarungan tadi. Ia sekarang berada ditempat ia tadi berdiri, dipuncak kawah. Ia pun langsung merapal segel tangan dengan cepat. Setelah selesai ia langsung mengadahkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Namun seseorang mencegahnya, tidak lain adalah Orochimaru. Ia bersama dengan bawahannya yang setia.

Tak lama setelah sedikit perdebatan antara Sasuke, Orochimaru, dan Tim 7, mereka bertiga pun langsung pergi, yakni menghilang dengan kobaran api yang melahap tubuh mereka. Setelah mereka pergi, dalam telepati Naruto, ia melihat Kakaknya terjatuh lemas kebawah, dengan lutut sebagai penahan, ia menutupi kedua matanya, kemabli menangis.

Sudah mendapat apa yang Naruto mau, burung itu terbang pergi, meningalkan kawah besar bekas suatu pertemuan tersebut. Melihat penciptanya, burung itu langsung terbang turun menemui penciptanya. Ia langsung hinggap di pundak penciptanya, Naruto.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya setelah selesai melakuakn telapati dengan burung hantu ciptaannya itu.

"Jadi dia Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Itachi".

Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke dalam pertarungan singkat tadi.

"Jadi begitu, mereka semua gagal, dan juga sepertinya orang yang harus kusebut "kakak" lah yang paling sedih. Hah… akhirnya misi ini selesai". Ucapnya dengan wajah stoicnya.

Informasi yang didapat burung tersebut cukup memuaskan Naruto, mulai dari kekuatan Sasuke dan salah satu temannya yang aneh. Burung hantu tersebut pun perlahan menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto, karena burung hantu tersebut tercipta dari bagian tubuhnya. Dan untuk soal Telepati, Naruto sebenarnya bisa menggunakan telepati pada ciptaanya, contohnya Bunshin miliknya sendiri. Untuk replica burung ia sebenarnya mendapatkan ide ini saat melawan Itachi beberapa waktu dulu. Naruto sengaja memilih Burung hantu, karena dalam terbang ia tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Baiklah saatnya untuk menemui Itachi dan menyelesaikan ini semua".

Setelah berkata seperti itu, keluarlah sayap putih dari punggung Naruto, ia pun kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan satu bulu sayapnya ditanah.

**OoOoOoO**

Sekian lama terbang akhirnya Naruto samapi ditempat pertemuannya dengan Itachi, yakni tempat mereka bertarung tempo dulu, sebenarnya ia mendapat informasi pertemuannya dari gagak Hitam yang entah kenapa langsung menghampirinya. Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya orang yang ditunggupun datang dari pelosok hutan.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan disana?". Itachi langsung membuka pembicaraan dengan Naruto.

"Entah ini penting atau tidak, tapi sepertinya dia sudah menjadi kuat. Dengan Jutsu elemen Petir miliknya yang bernama Chidori, sepertinya banyak variasi dengan Jutsunya. Dan juga ada sebuah Tim dari konoha yang mengejarnya juga". Jelas Naruto pada Itachi dengan panjang lebar.

"Apa kau tahu ciri-ciri mereka semua?". Ia kembali bertanya pada Naruto. Untuk menjelaskan ciri spesifik dari mereka semua.

"Kapten mereka yang mempunyai eleman kayu. Gadis berambut pink berkekuatan Monster. Jinchuriki berambut pirang Twin tail. Dan seorang pria aneh yang menampakan pusarnya, dengan membawa senjata Tanto di punggungnya. Ia juga mempunyai suatu Jutsu yang aneh, yakni mengubah lukisan menjadi hidup". Ia kembali menjelaskan semuanya tentang spesifik mereka, Khusunya dibagian yang terkahir ia menjelaskan semuanya dengan detail.

'Danzou, kau sudah mulai melanggar perjanjian yang aku buat tempo dulu'.

Dalam batinnya Itachi ia mengutuk Danzou. Melanggar perjanjian yang ia buat padanya untuk tidak menyentuh Sasuke. Alasan kenapa ia Tahu bahwa salah satu pemuda itu berasal dari Ne, yakni pasukan khusus yang Danzou buat adalah Tanto yang selalu mereka bawa setiap menjalankan misi. Dan sepertinya orang ini mempunyai ciri-ciri yang sama seperti pasukan Danzou.

Lama terdiam dalam lamunannya tentang Danzou, ia pun kembali membuka suaranya. Kembali bertanya pada Naruto yang ada didepannya.

"Hanya itu saja, tak ada yang lainnya lagi".

"Tak ada yang lainnya lagi".

Narutopun membalikan badanya, sambil menyibakan Haorinya dengan tangannya, pergi ketika semuanya sudah selesai.

"Hoi…".

Ia pun langsung membalikan badanya ketika mendengar suara Itachi, dengan sigap ia menangkap sebuah koper yang menuju ke arahnya.

"…Itu adalah bayaran untuk mu. Dan juga aku ingin kau menolak setiap perintah membunuh yang diberikan padamu yang menyangkut soal Sasuke". Itachi berkata pada Naruto sambil melempar koper uang padanya yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana semua uang itu.

"baiklah".

Itachi pun langsung pamit dari hadapan Naruto. Sedikit berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, ia langsung mengubah tubuhnya menjadi Gagak yang berterbangan. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Itachi yang merubah tubuhnya menjadi gagak. Entah kenapa ia ingin bisa meniru tehnik tersebut. Tekhnik yang mengubah tubuhnya menjadi gagak. Dalam pikirannya Naruto mencoba untuk meniru tehknik tersebut. Dengan versinya sendiri.

"Hairu(masuk)". Narutopun langsung memasukan koper tersebut kedalam saku dimensinya. Koper tersebut langsung terhisap kedalam saku dimensi Naruto.

Selesai memasukan koper tersebut, ia pun akhirnya pergi dari tempat tersebut, melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Entah kenapa didalam pikirannya ia ingin mengunjungi Konoha, desa saat ia menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin ia akan memikirkan kembali tentang itu, karena di Konoha ada orang yang bernama "Ayah" disana. Ia juga tak berharap untuk bertemu dengan mereka semua. Setelah melihat Kakaknya bertarung ia menjadi tahu alasan kenapa ia dibunuh oleh ayahnya.

**Lemah.**

Ia tahu ia memang lemah saat ia berada dikonoha, mempunyai cakra kecil memng menjadi masalah untuk menjadi seorang ninja. Hingga akhirnya ia menjadi seperti ini. Sesuatu yang baru namun Naruto tidak ingin menerimanya. Yakni sebagai senjata.

* * *

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.

Mohon maaf banget kalau diskipnya jauh banget dari canonnya, solanya saya males kalau deskrisiin semuanya.

Kalau semuanya semi canon mungkin sekitar 3-4 chapter baru selesai, jadi saya langsung skip aja.

Dan selamat menunaikan Ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan,Mungkin agak terlambat mengatakannya.

Itu saja dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca karanganku.


End file.
